A Murder at The Morgue
by Where's Beckett
Summary: Number 10 in the series. Here we go again. There has been another murder that our favorite couple has to deal with. This one is a little too close to home
1. Chapter 1

**Number 10**

 **I will re state the rules**  
 **I do not own any part of Castle. Others do**

 **My stories are AU. Completely AU. This series has traveled so afar from the canon**  
 **My time line does not agree with the show, so no remarks about time not following show. This sequence never has**

 **Now. This story**

 **Rick and Kate have been married for many years and still are very much in love. I think a couple can do this if they want**  
 **There is a murder, of course.**

 **Now let's see who is killed and who is the first suspect**

* * *

Starting in the Hamptons

She startles awake because of a dream she is having.

She is standing in the precinct, at her desk, watching Richard Castle walking off the floor toward the elevator, carrying a large box for and leaving with the actress, Natalie Rhodes, who has been cast to play Nikki Heat in the upcoming movie about the fictitious detective of the same name.

The woman had just come into the conference room dressed almost identical to the real Nikki, slash, Katherine Beckett and proudly announced her desire to replace Beckett in the life of Richard Castle and do a little late night research into the character.

When Kate hears the noise of a box being dropped and witnessing Natalie shoving her partner inti the wall and pressing herself into him, she feels the green-eyed monster flare in her belly and knows it's time to do something about this situation

As the doors start to close, she runs, yelling in the direction of the pair, toward the elevator only to miss as the doors close and finds herself falling down the shaft.

Instead of crashing to her death at the bottom of the pit, she wakes up with a start.

Her sudden movement draws the attention of her husband who turns over, runs his arm around her, and pulls her into his chest "Don't get up yet. Stay in bed"

His deep soft voice brings her to return to present day and her marriage and not to the nightmare she just experienced. His warm body and loving arm around her is all it takes to assure her continued presence and she will stay exactly where she is, especially as his arm begins to roam across the front of her body making sure she will definitely stay in this bed. At least for the next thirty minutes or so.

The next time she awakes, the sun is creeping up and she rises from the warmth of the bed. Throwing on a robe to cover her body, she moves quietly to the kitchen and begins to make a pot of coffee. Waiting for the brewer to finish, she decides that she will wait for him to get up before starting breakfast so it will not be cold when he makes his appearance

She is alone for the better part of an hour before he joins her in the den where she is standing, looking out the sliding glass doors overlooking the back yard and the beach a few yards away

She feels him more than hears him as he approaches. Her sensitivity of his presence becomes keener with each passing day

His arms slip around her as he moves directly to her back "Good morning, beautiful" he leans down kissing her on the neck

"Hum" softly leaves her lips "good morning yourself, babe"

"What are you doing?" he questions while looking over her shoulder at the coffee cup in her hand and the obvious gentle look on her face like she has been thinking nice

Shaking her head no. but he does not accept her answer.

"I know you too well. What is happening?"

Another noise leaves her throat "Sometimes I just think about how much I have"

"Have?" his question is very open

She leans her head back beside his "Alexis, Jimmy, Alicia…this house…the loft…your mother…" she turns to face Castle

"You" and her smile is gentle and soft

"I'm the one who is blessed. You are my wife and mother of those children, my inspiration, my partner, and the love of my life"

After a brief moment of silence, he finally remarks "what brought this on?"

"Nothing" she quietly responds

"This is not nothing…did something happen?"

"It's silly"

"What's silly? What happened?"

"I just had a dream"

"A dream?"

"I told you it was silly"

"If you had a dream and it made you melancholy, then it must have been a doozy"

"It was just one of our many missed moments from our past" She wraps her long arms around him "and reminds me how long I have loved you. Long before we admitted it to ourselves" she leans in and kisses her husband and before either one realizes, the connection becomes very intimate. His hands begin dropping from her sides to the flare of her hips then he drops them lower and lower causing a soft sound to leave her throat. She pulls back from his face a tiny amount "You ready for round two?"

Thirty minutes later the two are working on making breakfast. Rick watches his wife move around the room as the meal is prepared, recalling his prior statement of how lucky he is

They finish breakfast and he tells Kate he really needs to get a few pages ready for submission or, as he puts it, "Gina will come after me"

With that remark, Kate remarks "well, she missed her chance and you are all mine" thinking about others that wanted him as well "go get you pages done"

Castle moves to his study and Kate gets dressed. When she returns to the home office, Rick is typing away, creating another tale of murder and mayhem from his mind

"Hey, babe…I am going into town to get a couple of things"

"Hurry back" he responds without even looking up

She leans down and kisses him and heads out the door

In the car, Kate travels down the main boulevard and stops at a store she has shopped at many times in the past, Karen's Apparel

As the door chime announces Kate's entrance the owner, Karen, looks up from her stocking a shelf "Hey, Kate! How are you?"

"Great Karen"

"How is that husband of yours? Or should I assume your trip here today is to guarantee that he is doing very well and will be continuing in that condition?"

Kate lets out a chuckle "Well, you know how it is? Keep them interested at home and they never stray"

"So very true. In fact this shop exists on that very premise" she points around at selection of items designed to keep the home fires burning "What do you need today, Kate?"

"Rick and I leave later today to go back to the city and I want to tell him I came here to get something and that alone will just get him wondering what I might have bought"

Karen laughs at that remark "Kate, did anyone tell you that you are a tease?"

"Yes. My husband on several occasions before we got married and repeatedly since"

Kate looks around and selects a couple of very enticing items to add to her lingerie drawer. As she is checking out Karen comments again "You two are heading back home later then?"

"Yeah. I need to go back to the office in the morning and Rick has a planning meeting to schedule another book tour later this month"

Karen seems to be thinking "If memory serves me right, you and Rick have been here at least once a month lately"

"Yes. We make sure to reserve some alone time…you know just him and me." She pauses as if thinking "alone time that we use to, as you put it, keep the home fire burning. Martha or my dad share or trade off keeping the kids giving Castle an me some privacy. So we come here. It is a romantic place and we use it to the best of our ability…that is until the world comes crashing back on us…"

Just as Kate makes the remark, her cell phone rings. The caller id is Esposito

Knowing that Espo will not be calling unless it is really important such as someone is hurt or a case has come up that requires her attention

Placing the phone to her ear "Hey Espo…what's up?"

Kate listens for a minute and her face can be seen falling as if some extremely tragic news is being delivered

Kate grabs her bag and rushes to the door and before Karen can even ask what happened, Beckett is in the car and pulling back out to the road home

Castle is concerned when he hears the sires of the Mercedes sliding on the drive outside. He rises from the desk and is approaching the front door when his wife bursts through then entry

"Kate! What's wrong?"

"We have to get back to the city…right now!"

Rick takes her shoulders to stop her rapid forward motion "Kate! Did something happen to one of the children? Or your dad or my mother?"

She stops in her tracks "No our family is great. They are all OK. It's just Lanie"

"Lanie? What happened to Lanie?"

"She's been arrested for murder!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay. OI have been out of town at a convention in Florida. Nice place to visit. Too humid**

 **Here is some new players for our story...oh and an old player**

* * *

The trip from the Hamptons, then back home to the city, seems to take longer than it actually takes. Kate is trying to get information but is having no success

"Kate, what has Esposito said about the case?"

"He said he needs to gather more information and he said he will have a full report for me by the time we get home…so please hurry babe"

"Driving as a fast as legal" he responds to her request "State police might think that I am kidnapping a beautiful, sexy woman and taking her back to my place" he tries to lighten the mood in the car to no avail. She was staring out the window into the distance then looks back to him "It would not be good for me to get stopped with a NYPD Captain in my car" she nods her head in agreement with a tiny smile

"I will get us there in no time"

As they pull into the building's parking garage, Kate sees her team sitting in their cruiser in the front at the street level entry waiting for her and her husband's return

By the time Rick and Kate are in the elevator, Ryan and Esposito have entered the building and are waiting in the lobby for the elevator to stop and pick them up

Beckett barely waits for the doors to close before she begins her information gathering "What happened guys? Why is Lanie under arrest? And who is the victim and why would she kill this person or anyone else for that matter?"

Ryan answers first "Listen boss…let's get inside your apartment and we can give you what we have so far, but it is still not complete"

She nods her head in agreement for the slight delay "Give me what you have"

Once the group have entered the loft and Kate and Rick have dropped their small bags, the four move to the dining room table.

When they sit down, Esposito opens the folder he was bringing with him "The victim was a woman named Vivian Weller. She was working for a medical supply company"

"A medial supply company?" Castle asks

"Yes. She was in sales and called on medical facilities, hospitals, doctor offices and so forth" Ryan answers

Kate is confused "How did Lanie know her? Or did she even know the vic.?"

"Vivian sold all kinds of medical supplies and instruments …even the kind of supplies that are used in a morgue to do autopsies"

"So Lanie had dealings with the victim?" Rick questions

"Not directly" Espo answers "The woman usually dealt with the purchasing department. Most of the purchases went through channels"

Ryan continues "Lanie did not have direct dealings with the woman. When she needed supplies, Lanie would approve the requisition and they were then ordered and received by central supply"

"Then how does Lanie figure into her murder?"

"That is where this case gets a little weird"

"How weird?" Castle asks always waiting for a little conspiracy to pop up

"The body was found in one of the storage refrigerators…in the morgue"

Beckett get a surprised look on her face "Are you talking about the storage drawers where bodies are kept before the autopsy and again waiting for the funeral home to pick up?"

"That's the place, but no one knows when it happened or how the woman got in there"

"Wait! They should know. Why would they not know?" Castle asks

Ryan fills in the answer "The body was placed into drawer number 24"

"That's the last drawer in the unit" Beckett comments

"Yeah and the one used the least. In-fact when they checked the records, it had not been used in three months"

"What about surveillance? They have a lot of cameras in the morgue?" Rick asks

"They do not have cameras looking at the autopsy tables for the sake that a family might have an issue with naked pictures of their loved ones begin leaked. They only have the ones used to actually perform the procedure and those records are attached to the files"

"Well there is cameras in the building hallways and entry doors. What do they show?"

"This woman came in and out several times over the last few years but the last time she was seen entering the building was over two months ago"

"So, she could have been killed any time between then and now" Beckett remarks "What about a link to Lanie? Where does that come from?"

Ryan answers this question "The only thing we can find is she had words with the woman about two months ago about something. No one overheard exactly what was said but Lanie said it was about her coming all the time. Lanie said she thought the woman was trying to come up with a way for the morgue to buy more products and was just trying to convince the staff to buy more product"

"Well, that is what a sales person does." Castle remarks "They are always working an angle…but all she could do is convince the staff to order more product, since they are already under contract6"

"That is not what Detective Highland thinks and he believes that Lanie approved the purchases and was in collusion with the woman to steal from the city" Ryan remarks then Esposito adds "and the Attorney from the Public Integrity unit of the DA's office agrees"

Beckett's head snaps up "Did you day Highland? As in Brice Highland?"

"Yeah and the DA is Beth Wyatt"

Kate almost groans out "GREAT. Beth Wyatt and Brice Highland. Two people who really have it in for Lanie"

Rick continues the group's thinking "After she blew up that case a few years, they have both been gunning for Lanie"

A female voice is heard coming down the stairs and the occupants of the room are blessed by the appearance of one lovely red head "WHO is gunning for Dr. Parish? And Why?

The three men and the one woman in the room all stand and Castle's smile could light up the city "Pumpkin…what a great surprise. What are you doing here?" Castle reaches around his daughter and pulls her tight

"DAD…You're choking me."

"Oh yeah sorry"

Kate is the next to hug the red head "Good to see you"

"Great to see you too, mom"

The two best friends, almost uncles, are next to greet Alexis

As she is released from all the hugs and kisses she re asks her question "Who is after Lanie and why?"

"Answer my question first" Rick ask of his daughter "what are you doing here? I thought you would not be back until next month and you would start looking for a job then"

"I found a job here"

Kate is happy to see her step daughter doing so well "What kind of a job did you find? I mean what hospital?"

"Actually, it is NOT at a hospital. It is with Chroma Testing and diagnosis"

"Isn't that the new research facility that just opened in Queens?" Kate asks

"Yes. I am going to be the director"

"That is fantastic" her dad proudly responds, "What does the company do?"

"Partly research and development and partly testing. That is the part is what got my interest. They are contracted with several agencies to do forensic testing and expert testimony. The forensics is what got my attention. After interning with Lanie she got me interested and this company will have both forensics and research going on"

All four in the room express their approval of her decision

"Now tell me! What is happening to Lanie?"

The group fills Alexis in on what is happening

"What are we going to do next?"

"Unfortunately, tonight, we can't do much. We will have to wait until tomorrow, but I will be contacting the commissioner and get this case transferred to the team"

"Can't this Detective Highland do an excellent job?" Alexis questions

"He would" Kate begins "But he has it out for her"

"What for?"

"Her evidence blew up one of his cases a couple of years ago. He was positive that his prime suspect was the killer and would not let it go. Lanie's evidence proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that the suspect could not have committed the crime"

"So, he has held this against her the whole time?"

"Him and ADA Beth Wyatt. She was in the prosecutor in the case and they were actually trying to suppress Lanie's evidence but the judge found out. Both Wyatt and Highland were sanctioned for this"

Alexis' eyebrows lift "No wonder they are going after her so hard"

Beckett looks at the group "We might not be able to be on the case, with all the history we all have but I will try. Where is she right now?"

"Central booking" Espo replies "They are holding her on one million dollars bond"

Castle looks to the others "Tomorrow, I will call my attorney and get her bond posted. Then we can all get to work on proving her innocent"


	3. Chapter 3

She has never experienced the place that she knew existed. She has been largely responsible for several criminals being incarcerated here. but never…and I mean NEVER did she know what this place is really like.

Dr. Lanie Parish is sitting in a four-foot-wide, eight-foot long cell. The room has a toilet that doubles as a wash sink and drinking fountain. Even though the water in the sink and fountain empty in the toilet, that alone causes her to want to gag

The bed is metal. Welded to the floor and the mattress is almost completely flat and she has a single blanket for warmth. She has no doubt that both the mattress and the blanket probably contain a sample of every bacteria known to man and a few mutated species as well.

She was forced to remove her own clothes, strip searched, and given a standard orange jump suit with house shoes to wear. At least they keep her feet off the floor, that probably contains its own colony of unknown micro organisms

She has had only one visitor and that was the lawyer that was originally appointed to represent her, but that man seemed more interested in locating errors in her arrest than finding out is she was actually guilty or not. She had thanked him but requested he contact an outside criminal lawyer to represent her

The only other contact was when Esposito and Ryan came to see her, but that was treated as a Police questioning since she was not allowed visitors until arraignment and transfer to the tombs, as the incarceration place was known as

She hears the jailer coming down the corridor and she stops just outside Lanie's cell "Put your hands thru the opening" she is directed so the woman can place restraints on Lanie's wrists. Then the door is opened and another woman attached a chain around her waist and leggings to prevent rapid movement to occur

Lanie is then escorted through a maze of corridors, hallways, and rooms before they arrive at the prisoner corridor to the courtroom

She drags and shuffles her feet with her hands shackled in front of her, with those chains attached to another chain around her waist. She truly hopes that no one she knows can see her

But when the door to the courtroom opens and she is escorted inside, she immediately sees all of her best friends

Kate, Rick, Esposito, Kevin, and to her surprise, Alexis is also there. She is directed to the prisoner area and the court's clerk begins reading the charges. All Lanie hears is First Degree Murder and then a man's voice she does not recognize responds "Mason Stenson representing Dr. Parish, your honor"

"Mr. Stenson, good to see you once more. I was not aware Dr. Parish is a client of yours" the judge remarks

"I have been retained to represent Dr. Parish and on behalf of my client I am requesting her bail be reduced from the punishing amount of one million dollars to a more reasonable level or even on her own recognizance"

The prosecutor immediately stands "Your honor the suspect is accused of murder in the first degree. With charges this serious, we request instead of lowering the bail, she be remanded into custody"

"Mr. Gallow" the defense attorney begins, while looking at the prosecutor, "You are always trying to get these citizens locked up even before you have enough evidence for an indictment" turning to the defendant "Dr. Parish is not only a fine trusted citizen, she is a public servant" looking back at the prosecutor "just as you are. Sworn to uphold the law…not break it"

The judge speaks next "you are right Mr. Stenson. I can see no reason for such a high bail in this case. I do not believe that Dr. Parrish is a flight risk"

"Thank you, your honor" Mason Stenson responds

Looking once more to the defendant the judge begins once more "Don't get ahead of yourself. This is a serious charge…but I am inclined to meet halfway. Bail is set at 500 thousand dollars" she strikes his gavel "Next case"

Turning to the prosecution Stenson begins "We will have the bail posted within the hour" This was said loud enough for Lanie to hear. She now has hope that she will not be spending any more time in the bacteria room than absolutely necessary. Then he looks at Lanie, smiles, and then nods his head to her letting her know things will be better

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour and a half later Dr. Lanie Parish steps out of the courthouse, free for the time being.

As she walks down the steps she sees, waiting for her, the same group of friends that were in the courtroom and have always been there for her.

When she nears Castle and Beckett, she reaches around Rick's neck then gives him a soft kiss on the cheek "Thank you" she whispers, knowing that he is responsible for the lawyer and bail being posted. She then turns to Kate "Thanks. I don't know how, but I will repay you for the fee" Lanie knows that bondsmen charge 10% to post the bond

"That's what friends are for" Castle whispers to Lanie then they pull apart "but there was no bond fee paid. We just put the bond up for you"

Lanie knows even more how much her friends care about her

"OK Lanie, we need to get somewhere to talk and get started on finding out exactly what happened" Kate remarks and takes Lanie by the arm and pulls her toward the Towne Car waiting at the curb.

Once inside the extended vehicle Lanie sees the lawyer, Mason Stenson, waiting inside

Ryan look at Beckett "We will go get our cruiser and meet you at the loft"

"Got it" Kate answers

Once the door to the car closes Castle starts up "Lanie, let me formally introduce you to the city's best criminal defense lawyer, Mason Stenson. He is going to be representing you"

Lanie leans over to her best friend and whispers "Kate! I can't afford him. I am sure he charges more than I make in a month"

Castle knows what she is saying "Lanie. You don't need to worry about anything. It is all being taken care of"

Her smile is glowing "Thank you again Castle" then trying to lighten up the tension in the air, she looks at Kate "If you ever get tired of him, I would like to be next in line"

Beckett chuckles lightly "Not going to happen, Lanie. Sorry" then looks, with love, to her man "But now, we need to know what happened"

"Kate, I really don't know. The end of last week, one of the technicians was checking all the crypts and discovered a female body in number 24. No body was supposed to be in 24…and she was fully clothed. You know the first thing we do when we get a body is to remove the clothes and bag them for evidence"

"So what happened next?" Mason Stenson asks while taking notes

"We began looking at the possibility that a body has been put there by the night shift, but nothing"

Beckett asks the next question "You have video in the hallways and if a body was brought in it would be in the recordings"

"We checked the previous 24 hours with nothing. Then we went back 48 hours, then another 24 hours"

Stenson seems confused "You went back several days and found no indication of her coming in?"

"We had to go back several weeks before we found her coming in. In fact, eight weeks ago, but then she never left"

"What about that?" Castle asks "She came in under her own power?"

"Yes."

The attorney is taking notes "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes. Her name is Vivian Weller. She works for a medical supply company"

"A medical company? Why would she be coming to the morgue? You don't need medical supplies"

"We do buy supplies. We use a lot of the same instruments that are used in surgery, only we use them to do autopsies"

"So, you had interaction with her?" the lawyer continues his notes

"We ordered our supplies from central purchasing. There was a standing contract for equipment and we just requested what we needed. Purchasing made the actual orders"

"So, if you never actually had purchasing authority to decide where to buy, why would she come by?"

"She would stop by and see if there was something new we might need. It would then become part of the nest request for Proposal and be added to the list"

Mason Stenson reads over the notes once more "Dr. Parish. Do you have any idea why they think you killed this Vivian Weller?"

"I have no idea at all. I barely knew her"

Stenson looks up "As you know, prosecution must divulge to me all of the charges and what evidence they have and what they are currently telling me is that she was either having an affair or was trying to have on with man you are dating" he looks once more to his notes "A Dr. Samuel Bronson over at Forest Park Medical"

Kate and Rick both turn their heads toward Lanie and with a question on both their faces Kate asks "Lanie? Who is Samuel Bronson?"


	4. Chapter 4

After they arrive at the loft, Kate, Rick, and Alexis hung up their goats in the closet and then take Laine's and place it on the tree. They had left Mr. Stenson in his limo talking to someone in his office about the case. He told them he would be up as soon as he could

The three have moved to the dining room table for more conversation about the information just divulged to the attorney in front of all the Castles

Never in her life did Lanie Parish think she would be the suspect in any type crime, let alone murder. She prided herself in bringing killers to justice and closure to the families of the victims.

She was thankful of her friendship and today she was shown how deep her friendships really went. Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito, Dr. Alexis Castle and especially her two best friends Kate and Richard Castle. All of them coming in to support her and the best friends bonding her out of bacteria/virus city

"Lanie?" Kate starts up. "Who is Dr. Samuel Bronson? And what is his connection to this case?"

"Lanie is looking not at her friends but out the window to the afternoon sky

"He is…or rather Was an associate of my father. They worked together in my dad's practice in New Orleans. He is closer to my age. Sam got an offer to become chief of surgery at the medical center. It was too great an opportunity to pass up and so he took it."

Castle seems to have a million questions but he only asks one "are you two…? A couple?"

Lanie never turns to face her friends, then decides that direct is the best way to handle this "We have been dating or best describe as 'Seeing one another' outside of work"

"And what does he have to do with you being arrested?"

"I honestly don't know. The lawyer just said that he is related to the reasons I am a suspect"

Ryan begins more questions "How well do you know the victim…?" Kevin looks at his notebook "This Vivian Weller?"

Lanie locks eyes with the Irishman "I barely know her at all. She drops around the morgue on occasion and shows her catalog to Misty Reardon, my assistant"

Kate has been thinking about the investigation "Lanie, if I remember correctly, neither the detective or the District Attorney like you very much"

Lanie nods her head "They both have it in for me and have for a couple of years"

Alexis speaks next "What is that about? What happened a couple of years ago" obviously asking about the question from her mom

"Detective Brice Highland had a murder case and instead of following all the clues and arresting the real killer, he set his sights on a specific person. He pursued all the clues that led him that way and ignored anything that might prove someone else to be the real killer"

Esposito continues "and the DA, Beth Wyatt followed Highland all the way even getting an indictment from a grand jury based on incomplete evidence"

Kate looks at her daughter "but Lanie was not convinced that the man arrested was the real killer. There was no forensic evidence to prove the case but the case went forward anyway"

Ryan joins in "and Lanie kept looking until she stumbled onto a hair strand on the clothes that did Not match the suspect nor the victim. She sent the DNA out and when it came back it was matched to another unsolved murder"

Castle begins adding "Dr. Parish was able to determine that it was a male, probably dark hair and eyes based on the genetics that most likely was the killer"

Then Kate the question "Their suspect was blond and blue eyes"

"So what happened next?" Alexis is very intrigued by all this

Esposito answers "The detective on the first murder went back to the video of the night and spotted a blond man in the vicinity of the crime and were able to identify him"

Ryan completes the story "He was picked up and his DNA matched the evidence of both cases. He confessed to killing both men in botched drug deals"

The red head seems very intrigued by this "And a murder is caught by forensics and a free man released?"

"That covers it" her dad answers

"And that made this detective hate Lanie?"

"Oh yeah" Kate responds "He ended up dressed down by his captain for pursuing an innocent person and the DA was kicked down a notch in the prosecutor's office for her part"

"I thought the plan is to capture the real criminal and not prosecute innocent persons"

There is a knock on the door. Esposito is closest and he answers. The attorney is outside. Espo steps aside to allow Mason Stenson to enter.

He is walking quite briskly as he approaches the table with everyone waiting "I have more information about this. It seems that the victim, Vivian Weller was having an affair with Dr. Bronson and Lanie threatened her"

Lanie Parish is sitting stunned at the accusation "I did not…I would not…I never saw the Vivian woman more than a half dozen times…and it was always at the morgue. Never anywhere else. And as far as her having an affair with Sam, that is news to me"

Alexis looks at the attorney "Mr. Stetson. This should be easy. We just prove that the victim and Dr. Bronson were not having an affair and therefore Lanie had no reason to get jealous and kill her…right?"

"Well, Dr. Castle. That is the problem. You can't prove a negative"

She looks at the man "What do you mean? We prove negatives in medicine all the time"

"You, can in science if you simply test for a specific thing such as the presence of an illegal substance and if it is not there then you proved your theory. But In life, a negative cannot be proven….. Let me ask this of you. Where you were this morning."

"I was in bed asleep"

"Alone?"

"Yes"

"Prove it"

She looks at the lawyer with a blank expression

"Were you involved in a car wreck on Lexington and 14th street this morning?"

"Well NO! Of course not. I was in bed. I wasn't even there"

"Prove it. If you cannot conduct a test such a specific chemical test or provide the proof such as an alibi then you cannot prove you didn't do it"

"So Lanie is caught between he own testimony and the word of another?"

"That's the situation unless we can find evidence. And in this case, the time and date of the crime are missing. We don't know when to look for an alibi"

"Like in medicine not knowing what substance to look for?"

"Exactly" the barrister replies

Rick asks a question "What about Dr. Bronson? He could testify that he was not involved with this woman? And that gets rid of a motive"

"This would look like he is covering for his own indiscretions"

Kate has kept quiet until now "So we have to find the truth…the real killer as our only chance of protecting Lanie?"

"That pretty much covers it"

"And the department will not let us be involved since we are friends of the suspect" Ryan remarks

Kate looks at the rest of the group "That is why we will have to do this off the books" Kate finishes

Alexis throws her thoughts in "We will just have to conduct a series of tests...each one to disprove the accusations against Lanie"


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, and Mason Stenson have left the loft after all the note taking and discussing that the attorney felt he needed to, at least. get started on the case

Alexis re-enters the living room holding three bottles of water and a freshly finished bowl of theatre butter popcorn. She hands the bottles to her mom and dad and places the bowl down on the table in front of them

"Mom, can you and Ryan and Esposito investigate this? And help Lanie?" Alexis ask of the woman who had become her mom even without being the one that bore her

"Probably not. The higher ups will consider me and the guys being too close to Lanie…and they are right. Lanie is my best friend and she is a partner to all the rest of my team. They will tell me to leave the case alone"

"What about Lanie and this doctor? I thought Lanie and Esposito were seeing each other?"

Her dad answers that question "They stopped being a couple several years ago, but they are still close co-workers and very good friends. But not in a romantic way"

"But, mom, you didn't seem to know about this new guy"

"No I didn't. however, we have only had time to talk at work or when a case comes up that she is involved in and since I am no longer dealing with homicides exclusively, we talk on the phone, once in a while, and it has NOT involved her love life…but I promise I will be looking for some answers from her about this guy"

"And your mom has been dealing with a lot of stuff with some of the higher-level cases and they are usually very time consuming and more challenging." He looks at his wife "And she does like a good challenge"

"Yeah, dad. She married you"

With a sneer "Hey, daughter…"

Kate looks at her husband "I think I need to make a little more time for Lanie and try to get all the details on her and this other doctor and then we will do what we can without raising suspicion or that will send red flags up"

"Agreed. And I will hire a private investigator to dig into the situation with this doctor. In the meantime,…" he looks back at his grown daughter "tell us about this job and you moving back to New York"

"Well like I said this is a diagnostic laboratory. We will be doing testing for drug companies or anyone needing test done related to human tissue or drugs"

Kate looks at Alexis "will you be doing forensic type work as well?"

"Oh! Yes. We will do DNA, blood and tissue samples. We will do work for defense lawyers, like Mr. Stenson and his colleagues"

"It sounds like my daughter is the perfect choice for that job" Kate's voice is filled with pride concerning Alexis

"They did tell me that my experience working with Lanie in the morgue earlier in life, and my medical degree is why I was offered the job" she almost laughs "and I will have much easier hours than a trauma doctor. No 24-hour emergency room shifts from now on"

They all chuckle

"But tonight, I am going to bed. I need to start fresh tomorrow looking for a place. I know how hard it is to get anything in New York. Empty apartments get filled immediately as soon as the old tenants move out"

Castle reacts to that comment "You don't have to move…"

Alexis knows her father is going to tell her she can stay at the loft "No dad. I want my own place"

"No pumpkin, I actually have a better deal for you" Castle looks at his wife "You remember Kate's old apartment. The one she lived in when we got married"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we kept it for rental property. In fact, we ended up buying the building for an investment property"

"OK?" The red head is not sure where her father is heading

"Well, Kate's cousin, Sofia, has been living there after Kate moved in here, but she is moving back to Europe for a few years and we need a tenant" he glances at his wife, who has not made any indication about the offer

"Dad, that would be nice, but I don't want to keep you two from your investment. I know you can get a large rent on that unit"

"OH, we will not give it to you" Castle laughs "But you will not have to pay market rate. Call it a perk. You will be our live-in manager. You will keep an eye on the building and make sure the tenants keep up their responsibility"

Alexis thinks for a fleeting moment "If you are sure?" she looks over to Kate who finally issues a half smile

"That will be great. I just need to finish clearing out a couple of things that I left for Sofia to use. I will try to do that by the weekend"

"Perfect" Castle remarks

"Yeah, great" Alexis stands "Now, I am going to bed…see you two in the morning" and she bends down and kisses her parents then heads up the stairs to the guest room

Rick moves closer to his wife "OK Kate! What's going on?"

She looks up through her lashes and he can see a glisten in her eyes "Nothing really"

He pulls her into his arms "Are you upset that I offered your old place to Alexis?"

She shakes her heard no but he knows there is something wrong "Hey, love…what is it?"

"Just something that happened A long time ago"

"What happened?"

"When I started at Stanford…mom and dad told me that when I graduated that I would come back to the city and they would let me have the apartment and they would move out on Long Island. Sort of a graduation present…"

Castle holds her tighter "But that never happened"

"No, it didn't. Then Alexis comes home and we get to give our daughter what I was not able to have"

"Do you want me to tell her we decided to do something different?"

She straightened up and puts her hands to his face and her fingers around his ears "NO babe! It's fine. It's just…I have spent a little time over there cleaning some and moved most of my stuff to the storage building"

"Kate…there is more. Tell me"

She leans in and places a soft kiss on her husband "I realized that that was the place where I fell in love…for the real first time and it is the last time. I have a place full of memories of us. The US before and the US after"

"Including getting caught by your dad"

She laughs "YES. That was still embarrassing"

Castle seems to look off to the side "I hope I never go over there and catch Alexis and…"

She smiles then places a finger across his lips "STOP"

"Yes ma'am"

"But I do have a hope for Alexis"

"What's that?"

"I hope that place brings her the same love and happiness that it brought for me"

Rick gently pulls her in and returns the soft kiss

A low hum exits her throat "How about we call it a night and celebrate all the joy that apartment opened up for me"

Castle stands and pulls Kate up "for me as well"

They walk slowly, hand in hand, to the bedroom closing the door as soon as they have entered

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A new morning greets the Castle family. Rick is working the coffee getting ready to start breakfast. Kate has snuggled herself into his back. A place she knows he especially enjoys her being…when the so und of young children can be heard from upstairs. He looks over to his wife and sees her smiling eyes peeking over his shoulder "It looks like my mother brought the monsters home last night"

Kate slaps him on the arm," Do not call my children 'Monsters' They are sweet and loving and…"

Just as she is going to finish her remark their voices rise above everything else "SISSY's HOME" can be heard rolling down the stairs"

"See…monsters" Castle laughs and Kate joins in as well "But they are my monsters too" he puts a fake look of worry on his face "Wait! I mean…they ARE MY monsters too? Right?"

Kate kisses his arm "Yes dear" she walks to the staircase "Hey you two…get down here"

"OK mom" the two voices reply together. The boy and girls are so in sync with each other you would think they were twins. But since their mom and dad were always in rhythm it is not surprising that they have the linked brains of their parents as well

"I better start extra bacon and waffles. Knowing a growing teenager and his sister will eat us out of house and home. I will need to go to the store after you go to the office and stock up emergency rations"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour later, Beckett is in her cruiser on the way to One PP and the permanent office set up there for her team. She began her trip by calling Ryan and Esposito to let them know about the investigator that her husband offered to hire and she has asked Espo about him and Lanie and if there is anything she needs to know. He assures her that he has no claim on Lanie and that he is dating a woman from the building where he lives

Beckett pulls into the parking garage under the building just as she gets a message from Deputy Chief Gates asking for her and her team to come to her office when they arrive Kates forwards the message to the other two as she is exiting her vehicle. The responses come almost immediately from both that they are minutes away

Beckett waits at the elevator lobby on the 10th floor before entering the office area. Her wait is short and the two men exit the elevator at the same time

"Hey, boss" Ryan starts up "what is this about?"

"I have no idea Kevin" She looks across to the door to the chief's office

"Are you going to tell her that we are going to try and help Lanie?"

"I may…let's go in and see what she wants"

The three enter the reception area of Deputy Chief Victoria Gates. The assistant recognized the group "Captain Beckett…Lt Esposito…Lt. Ryan…good to see all of you." she points toward the door "The chief is expecting you…go right in"

As the three pass the entry Beckett speaks first "Good morning sir"

Gates never looks up from her desk "Close the door behind toy Mr. Ryan" as if she can see who is last to enter

"You wanted to see us"

Gates stands from her desk and points toward a table set on the side of the room "Please"

When the four have seated themselves, the chief begins "Kate…I know you are wanting to help Lanie and you also know that that is a conflict of interest and you three best not get involved in that case"

Feeling they have just been shot down "Yes sir" Kate answers dejectedly

"BUT" Gates then smiles "We have a unique situation here"

She can tell all three are in wonder

"I have been asked to open an inquiry"

"An inquiry, sir?"

"Yes. The public integrity unit for the district attorney's office has been concerned over some actions of some members of the prosecutor's office, Specifically one Beth Wyatt"

The three recognize the name immediately.

"Her and one or two of the detectives in the department seem to have it out for certain individuals and seek more aggressive actions against them"

"Would one of those detectives be Brice Highland?" Ryan questions

"The very same"

"Sir, what exactly are you wanting us for?"

"Captain…I need you and your team to conduct a fully authorized investigation into accusations of wrongdoing against Detective Highland and ADA Wyatt and report back to me" she looks across the "No one in the precinct not the ADA's office has any idea this is going on…And you have full access to all department resources"

As Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito enter the elevator Kate looks at the other two and smiles "That could not have gone any better"


	6. Chapter 6

The, SOMETIMES quiet, loft is currently filled with the voices of happy children. The oldest is being interrogated by her two siblings. Sha cannot even answer one question from one of them before another is sent her way from the second. When the two younger ones discovered that Alexis is moving back to the Big Apple, they became more excited than they are normally

Questions are flying from 'Will you be living here or at the morgue?" To what was it like being in the emergency room during a gunfight or car wreck?'

Jimmy, naturally is asking all the gory questions about things like "Did you see a lot of arms cut off and bones sticking out of legs?" Causing his sister to gag

"Bubba! That is SO gross. Can we talk about why sissy is at home and what can we do together? Like go to the movies or go see grams or grand dad?"

"I sure do want to see them too, but give me a little time to get settles"

Castle is finishing his cleaning of the kitchen and looking at Alexis with pity on his face "Listen you two. Alexis just got home. Giver a chance to get settled"

"OK dad" Alecia responds and she stands and moves toward the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water "

The red head has also missed her younger siblings "Listen guys…let me get a shower, put some wash on and we will go to the pier and then I need to go to my new office and get some things ready"

The young pair seem more excited than before "Can we go too?" Alecia asks

"Yes…you can come with me. I will not be there too long then we will go to the apartment and let me check on some things"

Jimmy's face drops. "You are not going to stay here?"

She pulls them into her body "No. I need my own place, but do you know where I am going to live?"

Tears are sliding down the littlest' face and she shakes her head, 'no'

"I am moving into Ka.. I mean mom's old apartment. The apartment where she lived when her and dad became a couple"

Alicia seems to smile at that, then a smile turns up on her face "Can we come see you there?"

"You sure can…so. Give me about thirty minutes and we will hit the streets of New York"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The team have moved to their offices on the 3red floor at One Police Plaza. Kate is thinking about all the paths they can go down in researching the possible wrongdoings of the ADA and detective…and at the same time helping her best friend

When the three enter the office area Beckett stops and her face is telling her two partners she is forming a plan of attack. Everyone knows that they have just been given an open checkbook as to what they can investigate and to what extreme they can go.

"Ryan…I want you to focus on getting as much information on the ADA as you can find. We have been given supervisor access to the computer systems of both the NYPD and the prosecutor's offices."

She then turns to Esposito "Javi, I want you to do the same on Detective Highland"

Looking at both "We need to maintain the presence that we are looking at these two while at the same time we can find the evidence to help Lanie

Ryan seems in thought "Kate…what if…I mean…what if Lanie actually did this?"

Esposito looks at his partner with fire in his eyes "Don't even think that bro. Lanie would never murder someone any more than Beckett or Castle or you. So, don't even think like that"

Kevin just nods his head and moves back to his desk

After Captain Beckett has given the two men directions as to where she wants to start and Ryan and Esposito are busy in their own their cubicles to begin the investigation

She stops and turns back "OH! And keep each other informed on any unusual activity you find. Even something as simple as one of them buying a cup of coffee for the other one. I want to know about any turn offs either one of them have made" and the Captain enters her office and closes the door

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate has entered her private office and in the privacy of the closed door needs to let Rick know what is happening. She takes out her cell phone and begins to dial just as the outer door opens and her husband enters carrying his usual treat for his wife. A Grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla.

Without even seeing him, her brain tells her he has entered. She can already taste the coffee before he even passes her entry and places the cup on her desk

"Thanks babe…how did you know we were here?"

"I knew you were coming to see Chief Gates so I figured you might be in your office licking your wounds…did she tell you to stay away from Lanie's case and just let her get railroaded?"

"No"

"So, you are going to be investigating the case?"

"No"

"You are not helping Lanie, then what will you be doing?"

"Helping Lanie" She is enjoying pulling her guy along

Kate takes a sip and smiles

"If you are not investigating Dr. Parish's case, what will you be doing to help her?"

", we are going to be investigating, just not her case" Kate sees her husband's face go blank. "Investigating Lanie's investigators"

"You are NOT investigating Lanie's case, but you ARE investigating her investigators?"

Kate decides to let Rick off the hook "We have been given the task of investigating the ADA and detective. There seems to be some improprieties in their history and the Public Integrity office wants some answers"

"That's fantastic" Rick smiles "I guess I don't need to hire the detective to dig into the information on Lanie"

Kate's face smiles from one side to the other "You just gave me an idea "and she stands up and grabs her husband, wraps her arms around him "I love you!" then leans in to kiss him. She is obviously happy about something he said.

She drags Rick to the outer office "Hey guys. Castle had offered to hire a private investigator to look into Lanie's case"

Looking up Ryan responds "But since we are investigating, he doesn't have to. We have full reign"

Kate smiles "Yes we do. And if we look too closely at these two they might figure out we are doing this and get spooked but if Castle hire a PI…"

Esposito interrupts "They know that we are wanting to help Lanie and we can use this as a decoy"

"Right" Kevin continues "Castle can have his guy stick his nose in places he shouldn't and…"

Kate completes the thought "Spending all their time fending off the PI, we will look into every case we need" she looks at her husband "Go get that investigator started opening doors and we will drive through them


	7. Chapter 7

'Tommy Gun' "Tom Timmons Private Investigators" The directory in the lobby listed

What a name for a private investigations company. The man has a reputation for working a" Little" outside the box.

He is known to work WAY outside the box. The man has a reputation for being 'in the face' of law enforcement or a cheating spouse, and even an injured person.

It is the reputation that helps him get to the bottom of cases and achieve resolution to those who are in need.

Currently Richard Castle is in the outer waiting room of the firm scheduled to talk to an old friend. A VERY old friend from Castle's past. When the inner door opens, a large man with grey hair and a short beard steps into the waiting area

"RICKEY" the man almost yells loud enough so the dead in the cemetery next door can hear "How long has it been? Ten…fifteen years?"

"A little longer than that"

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit? Looking for more dirt on a politician for one of your books? Or the true story of who killed Jimmy Hoffa and where the body is stashed?"

"As much as I would like to know where the body is buried, I am in more need help in proving a murder was not caused by a friend of mine"

"A friend? You have friends?" the man laughs at his own joke.

"Very funny." Rick answers

"Alright…who do you need me to do? If it involves following that fox of a police detective you wrote the Nikki Heat books about? I'm all in. If memory serves me right, she is one good looking piece of…"

"Tom" Castle stops the remarks "She happens to be my wife and mother of my children now"

This obviously embarrasses the PI "OH for real?"

"Yeah…she is"

Timmons is surprised by the comment "I'm sorry Rick. I had no idea you and she were married. Please forgive my remark" The almost comment had made the man feel bad

"I have been out of the loop for so many years and I stopped reading the social pages. I had too many bad guys to help catch. What do you need and how much will it cost me?"

"This time I am paying you for your services"

The man chuckles a little "No need for that...Really. When you gave me credit for my consulting on that Derrick Storm book, I have been happily busy. I have several teams of investigators all over the region looking into all types bad things, from credit investigations to pre- employment to the usual wife wanting to know who her husband is banging" He points toward the inner office "Come in here Rick and tell me what you need me to do?"

The pair relocate into the large inner office. The walls are covered with letters of thanks and several citations from various entities for a job well done. There is a large desk covered with case files, a computer, and a phone. There is also a smaller round table hear the bookcase arranged to seat up to 4 individuals. Rick sits down and Tom places himself across.

"Castle lays down a manila folder he was carrying. "Kate…that's my, fox of a police detective, wife's best friend, Dr. Lanie Parish is accused of murdering a woman and stuffing the body in one of the crypts in the morgue"

Rick opens the opens the folder and starts taking out documents "Here is Lanie's picture. She is currently the chief medical examiner…or currently suspended until this is settled"

Rick then takes out a picture of the victim "This is Vivian Weller…she was found in the last crypt at the morgue. One that is rarely used"

"It looks like someone did not want the body discovered. At least not anytime soon"

"Right" Castle answers "In fact it appears she was probably there a few months"

"I assume that, as the chief ME, Dr. Parish has full access to all the areas in the morgue?"

"Yes. She can go anywhere in the building"

Timmons is looking at the two photographs "What is their connection?"

"The woman is…or was a sales rep with an instrument manufacturer. They sold to the morgue on contract"

"Did Lanie know her or have a dispute with Her?"

"She knew the woman but not well. But the DA says they have proof that Lanie had a fight with the victim over a man Lanie is dating but Lanie says that is not true. The man she is seeing also says he knew the woman from her sales activities, but beyond that, nothing"

Castle has taken out all the statements they have and pass them to his friend

After a moment of reading Tom looks up "I assume you need me to help prove her innocence?"

"Yes" Rick answers "But there is more I need you to do"

Tom closes the file "Nothing illegal? I hope"

"No…nothing like that, but…"

Timmons raises an eyebrow at the remark "But What?"

"I need you to live up to your reputation"

"My reputation?"

"The treason you got called Tommy Gun. Fast acting and ready to fire again. Keeping the other side off guard as you plow one direction, but move a different way"

"What are you asking Rick? Am I working for her attorney or the police or what?"

Castle sits quietly for just a moment "You will be a part of her defense team. That gives you the right to look into anything the prosecutors have. They are required by law to share their evidence."

He pauses again "We believe the detective and the ADA are working against Lanie and have no interest in the facts. Their only goal is to put her in jail"

"I thought the police and medical examiner work together…not against one another"

"Normally, Tim, they do, but a while back Lanie discovered some evidence that overturned a case of theirs and made the two look bad and we believe they are going after her in a vendetta"

Timmons nods his head "Do you want me to look into the detective and ADA?"

"No. We need you to dig into Dr. Parish's case, but at the same time give them the impression you are looking at them. In the meantime, Kate and her team will be really looking into the case"

"So! I am a red herring?"

Castle worried that he may have hurt an old friend "Yes. I am afraid so"

A smile crosses the PI's face." I have wanted to sink my teeth into a bad prosecution and this will help my cred"

Castle stands and offers his hand to his old friend "So. You on board?"

"OH yes. I am going to love causing them headaches" he takes Castle's hand "Thanks for inviting me to the party, Rick"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Castle arrives home he finds the entire family in the kitchen working on dinner "Something smells really good" he remarks as he is hanging his jacket on the tree

"I hope you like it" Alexis responds "it is a meal I learned to make while in Texas. I made real Texas Fajitas like they fix in Dallas. Fajitas are not a Mexican dish. Along with cheese enchiladas made with yellow corn tortillas, covered in chili served with charro beans. A hot sauce made with fresh jalapenos and cilantro and a fresh Pico de Gallo both made from scratch"

"That sounds HOT" Kate remarks drawing Rick's attention to his wife. For some reason, the comment from the PI about the fox of a detective wife he has drawn his attention exclusively to her. She is standing at the counter dresses casually in a pair of just above mid-thigh shorts displaying her long beautiful legs and a soft cotton blouse that just seems to fit her in all the right places

"It is hot, but I will have fresh milk to drink for those who can't take the heat" Alexis has returned to her cooking. She then finishes her remarks "I actually lowered the temp for all the wimps"

Jimmy, who has been helping cut up onions wearing his dad's goggles, rem-arks "Who's a wimp? Not me. I can take it. Bring it on"

Alexis opens a jar of sauce she made special and hands him a tortilla chip "Here, big guy. Take a bite"

Jimmy takes the chip from his sister then dips it into the jar his sister offered to him. In about 10 seconds his eyes begin to water and his cheeks glow red. He rushes to the refrigerator and grabs the milk. After his tongue cools-down he looks at Alexis "OK sissy. That wasn't fair"

"Be careful what you ask for little brother"

The five have finished the meal and the two smaller Castles have gone up to their rooms. Alexis, Kate, and Rick are sitting around the coffee table sipping wine and talking about the past and how they got to the place they are.

"You know, Alexis," Kate starts" when I was young, I never could have thought about having a daughter that I could be so proud of as I am. You have done wonderful things "

"Thank you, mom. It has been a long road but I feel like I have already accomplished some of my goals and am looking forward to the next phase"

"Alexis, when do you start at the lab?"

"Next week is my official start. That gives me time to get setup in the apartment, go see Lanie and see what I can do to help her"

"That sounds good "Castle responds "But right now, I am going to grab a shower and head for the bed"

"Goodnight dad" Castle leans over and kisses Alexis "goodnight pumpkin"

Kate looks at her husband as he leaves the room "I will be in there in a minute" then looks back to Alexis

"So, did you get a chance to check over the apartment? And is it up to your standards?"

"It is wonderful. I can't wait to get my stuff moved in"

Kate stands "I will get over there in the next few days and get the last of my stuff out"

"It's just a few books…so no rush"

"I know, but you don't need extra copies of your dad's novels"

Alexis chuckles "So true" she stands up "I think I am heading to bed. See you in the morning"

"Goodnight Alexis" Kate sits for just a moment then stands, turns out the lights and heads to the bedroom

Once in the dressing area, Kate removes her lounging clothes then looks in her lingerie drawer. She sees a nightgown she bought in the Hamptons. She slips it on and looks at herself in the mirror

The gown is short showing almost all of her legs. Sheer and flirty. Hoping she still has the IT she knows catches his eyes, steps into the bedroom.

Any doubt evaporates when she hears him draw in a breath and the word is heard softly

"WOW"


	8. Chapter 8

A day ending with her and her husband celebrating their love for one another finished as she begins drifting off into blissful sleep filled with happiness and the warmth of his love for her. A warmth that reaches into every cell of her body.

BUT

The dreams of her past have taken over once more

She is sitting on a couch in a fancy Los Angeles hotel suite talking about the reasons she is there in the first place.

"I was so awe of him. I just hung onto his every word"

She pauses a moment in her thoughts

"Then I realized he was just making up stories to mess with me"

Another moment passes

In a whisper "I can't believe I will never see him again" she begins again while looking off into her own thoughts

Rick uses the break to fill-in what is on his heart "You know what I thought when I first met you? That you were a mystery I was never going' solve"

She looks at him in wonder

"Even now after spending all this time with you, I… I am still amazed at the depth of your strength, your heart…"

Then with emotion in his voice

"And your hotness"

"You are not so bad yourself" she responds as she begins to look into his eyes, she realizes he is telling her more than just a description. He is telling her how he feels for her. A feeling she cannot yet let move forward

Standing, she struggles to answer, "I should go…It's late…need to sleep…goodnight" and she rushes to the door of her room

Just as she pulls on the latch he speaks one last word. One word that has so much hidden meaning "Kate"

Looking at his yearning eyes and fearing what her response might be, "Goodnight Castle" and she steps in, closes the door, and leans back with her eyes closed.

This is when she hears a familiar voice coming from the bed. She looks up to see Dr. Josh Davidson sitting up against the headboard. Covered only partly by the sheet. "Glad you finally made a choice and can finally came to bed" He pulls the sheets aside and motions for her to join him.

Kate takes in a long deep breath and then turns back toward the entry. She takes hold of the latch and pulls the door open only to find the living room empty. She quickly scans the area to make sure that Rick is not still waiting for her.

She then moves as quickly as possible to the opposite bedroom and grabs the door and swings it open only to find that he is NOT alone

Her heart drops when her eyes come upon the bed to find Castle with his arms wrapped around the actress, Ellie Monroe. It appears they are both naked.

The noise of Beckett entering the room causes Rick to look her way with an obvious question on his face "Beckett, what do you want?"

She struggles in her response "I…I was…I thought you wanted me?"

"Well, I DID but you sent me away so many times, I felt like there was no chance so I gave up" He looks at his bed companion "And Elle was here and she wants me…"

Kate's heart screams in pain

Then she startles awake to find herself in the bed with her husband…with him spooned to her back, and his arm around her waist like he does virtually every night keeping her as close as possible.

Taking the opportunity, she takes has hand, links her fingers into his, and pulls his arm even tighter to her body. The safety of the moment allows her to return to sleep without another nightmare

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When her alarm goes off she senses that finds that he has already risen. She can smell the pleasant aroma of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Standing from the bed, she grabs her robe and heads toward the source of those wonderful smells.

As she enters the living room Rick points to the counter and the cup with stream rising "That's for you"

"Thanks babe" she picks up the warm ceramic and holds it in both of her hands to transfer as much of the heat as possible to her fingers

"What's the matter?" Rick asks the moment she begins sipping on the caffeine

Her eyes look up toward her man "What do you mean?"

"You were restless last night"

"I'm fine" she almost whispers

"No, you are not" he answers as he steps up to her and puts one arm around her

She decides to give him a short answer "Just a bad dream. But it is only a dream and I am fine" she turns toward the stove "And I am starved. Can I help?"

He knows that he will not get an answer at the moment, so he retreats to his chef duties "NO. You sit down and be prepared to enjoy the finest omelet in the country"

She can see that he freshly prepared all the ingredients and she knows that it will, in fact, be amazing.

As he starts plating up her breakfast the sounds of all three Castle children can be heard rushing down the stairs.

Jimmy arrives first with Alecia and Alexis following up last. As they all takes their places at the table Alexis decides to remark "See Jimmy. When your legs got longer you can now beat me"

Kate looks over to her teenaged boy and realizes he has in fact grown up tall. He is almost as tall as her and it is evident that he inherited both hers and Castle's height. His long legs are obviously from his mother

She tries to not cry as she looks at the handsome young man she brought into this world

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate has arrived at her office at One PP to find her two partners deeply involved in case files. Both of their desks are filled with file folders

"Hey" Esposito looks up as she arrives

"Hi boss" both men respond

"What is all this?" Beckett questions while pointing at the stacks of files all over the room

"We pulled the case files, like you asked and are looking over them" Ryan answers

"Kate steps beside the desk and picked up one of the folders "I thought you would just pull the computer files"

Esposito responds, "We were going to do that, but if we did, it leaves a trail of bread crumbs on the servers and either of these two might be able to tell what we are doing and they would be able to look at the tracking and know we did that"

"So, we figured if we pull the paper files from the archives it is much harder to know when someone is digging"

"Good thought" Beckett remarks

Esposito snickers "And it doesn't hurt that the documents clerk over there wants to go out with me"

Kate smiles "Really?"

She sees Kevin nod his head in the affirmative

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

12Th Precinct

'Tommy Gun' Tom Timmons has arrived on the 4th floor homicide. Worn out briefcase in hand. One of the uniformed officers greets him "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need to see Detective Brice Highland"

"And what is this about?" the large police officer asks

"I have been hired by the defense team for Dr. Lanie Parish and I need to review the evidence against her"

"Wait here" the uniform responds and he walks to the desk of the detective. Tom can see the officer speak to a plain clothes man, then the detective looks at the PI with a large amount of disgust on his face. He says something to the uniform and as the officer begins to return to the entry, Highland picks up his phone and dials a number

When the officer returns to Tom he tells the PI that Highland will be with him shortly

The phone on the desk of ADA rings and she takes the call immediately "Beth Wyatt" she hears the somewhat panicked voice of Brice Highland can be heard "There is a PI here that is working for Parish's lawyer. He wants to see all the evidence files we have"

"You can't let him see those yet. I need to clean out some evidence first"

"I know" the detective responds, "What do you want me to tell him?"

She pauses for a moment, thinking "Tell him the files are here in my office and we will get back to him"

"What if he says he is coming to your office?"

Another pause ends when she gives her lie "If he shows up here, I will tell him I had them sent to and he must have missed the connection. That should give us time to clean out what we need to do get rid of"


	9. Chapter 9

Castle and Beckett know that they have their work cut out for them. They just did not know how much work is going to take…at least not quite yet.

But. As soon as Tom gets into his car to drive to the District Attorney's office from the police station, he calls Ricard Castle

With only one ring, the writer is answering "Hey, Tom you're on speaker. I am at One PP with Kate and her team…what's up?"

"Just like you thought…they are definitely hiding something on Dr. Parrish's case"

Esposito asks the first question "How do you know? What did they do?"

"A simple side step. I asked a uniformed officer if I could see the file. I could see Highland and as soon as he heard I was there for Parish's case file, he called someone, then when I got to his desk, he instantly told me that the case file was not at the precinct, but was on the way to the hands of the DA. I am sure she is who he called and then he told me the file was not there. I am positive that he still had it with him. He moved some files around before I got to his desk"

"What do you think that they are doing Tom?"

"I think that they are definitely hiding something…"

"I wonder WHAT kind of something?" Rick pops off as if an idea has just struck him

"What is it?" Beckett asks

"Do we know the case closing rate on the detective and the closures for the ADA?"

Ryan opens a file the is carrying "it appears that they are the current aces on case closure. Their record comes almost up to Castle and Beckett's back in the day"

"Can you look and see how many cases involved poorer suspects? You know…vagrants, homeless and so forth, Tom?"

Kate gets a knowing look on her face like she is following the thinking of her husband "Are you thinking they have been cherry picking? Working mainly on the poorest members of society?"

"As a matter of fact, YES I am"

The voice from the phone agrees "Me too":

Kate asks, "Why do you think that?" looking toward the phone

"First off, Detective Highland seemed way too surprised that I was there looking into the case…"

"Like no one else has ever had a PI investigating cases before?" Esposito asks

"Exactly" Tom answers

With a hint of a smile on her face Beckett seems to have a thought "And the poorest suspects were assigned a public defender" Kate remarks as she steps up close to her husband "They are usually fresh out of college and just passed the bar a few months before"

Rick turns as he moves closer to his wife, then adds, "…and they have so many cases, they can't possibly help all their clients or even provide even minimum representation"

Then Kate continues as her lips turn up a little more as a gleam can be seen in her eyes and she moves almost to his face "And the only resources they have is an overloaded DA investigation unit that cannot follow up for every defense"

His face seems to light up as well "But Lanie has all the resources she needs, and a good lawyer"

Finally, Kate leans-in "And we are in full defense mode…."

Watching this pair linking their brains once more Ryan breaks the connections…as usual "Will you two go get a room?"

Then the voice from the other end of the phone cuts in "What is going on there? It sounded like those two were reading each other's minds"

All four at One PP laugh at once "You might say that "Espo remarks

"OK Tom" Rick begins "Where are you headed now?"

"On my way, heading over to the ADA so she will tell me that the file is already on the way back to the precinct"

"Giving us the full run around" Rick says

"And gives them the needed time to get rid of whatever is in the file to help Lanie" Esposito continues

The voice over the phone wants one more answer "Why are they after Lanie so hard?"

"One of their slam dunk cases got dropped because she kept digging to find the truth and not let tainted evidence convict an innocent person"

"Well, I will keep you informed on my findings"

"Thanks Tom" Castle remarks as the disconnect the call

Beckett looks at her partners "Which one of you wants to go to the precinct and start looking around? Making the detective believe he needs to watch us"

Esposito stands up "Let me. They probably all know that Lanie and I used to be a couple and might think we still are"

"That makes sense, Javi. Pour it on thick when you get there"

"Will do boss" he stands and heads to the exit

Kate's desk phone rings "Captain Beckett" She listens then covers the mouthpiece and turns to her husband "Lanie is in the lobby wanting to come up, but her credentials have been suspended and they can't let her up without an escort" she talks back in the phone "Tell her someone will be down to see her…thanks" she hangs her phone up

"We can't let her come up here and see the files all over the place. She might figure out what we are doing" she looks at Kevin "Ryan, Castle and I are going to go see her, keep digging into those cases and see if there is a common history that might tie all the pieces together"

Kate grabs her bag and heads to the door. She looks back and realizes that Rick is staring at her backside like he did before they became a couple. His glazed look tells her he is still infatuated with her "You coming, Castle?"

"Yeah"

As they head into the corridor Rick takes Kate's hand "You still do it to me when we do our theory building"

She takes a quick breath and as they enter the elevator she responds softly "I know…me too"

Just as the door close a voice can be heard from the cab "CASTLE…Stop that!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the elevator doors open the couple, exit seeming a little flustered during the ride down to the lobby

When they arrive at the security desk they see Lanie standing but obviously frustrated "They won't let me up. They say I am under investigation and my credentials are suspended so I have to have an escort and…"

"Lanie! Slow down. Rick and I am here"

"So, you are investigating my case? Tell me you are investigating my case? Are Espo and Ryan trying to find out who killed the woman?"

"LANIE! Stop" Kate reaches out and touches her best friend's arm "We are not allowed to investigate your case"

"You are my best friend and the best detective in the country and you have to help prove my innocence. I need Castle's crazy theories

"It is the rules, Lanie, and we have to operate inside the rules"

"What does that mean?"

"I have been given specific instructions that we cannot investigate your case"

"So, I am screwed" Lanie looks dejected

Castle tries to console her "You have the best lawyer in the city on your case. He has already started his investigation using a private detective who will not take any crap from the police or DA"

"But he is not a cop and doesn't have access to police resources"

"True Lanie, but the law require that they share the evidence they do have" Kate tries to reassure her best friend

"And he will keep digging until the truth can be dug up" Rick adds

Lanie looks out the window then back to Castle "I will repay you somehow Rick" she is hurting thinking about how much money this will cost.

Kate sees her husband's smile as he responds, "Negative ghost rider"

Lanie looks back to Kate "When get tired of him, I will take over"

The million watts smile that Kate has saved exclusively for her husband "Not happening. I spent too much time trying to get him to let go now"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later, when Rick and Kate are heading toward home, they both are thinking about the little brain link they did. This has always been their private form of foreplay They are both looking at the other and looking forward to arriving at the loft to be alone, but when they arrive back home, they find their daughter in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey Lex" Kate starts with a little chuckle in her voice "What do you think you are doing? We can't have our highly respected doctor, daughter cooking"

"Hey mom, hi dad" She replies "I just got finished at the new office and thought I would like to cook for the family. Alecia and Jimmy are over at the Jenkins visiting with them" she looks at the clock "They are due home in about thirty minutes and I should have everything ready by then"

Castle walks into the kitchen to see what she is doing "What have you fixed?" he tries to open the lid off the crock pot and gets his hand slapped

"No peeking"

"Oh, come on pumpkin, it smells amazing."

"I just put on a roast with carrots, onions, and potatoes, and some other vegetables this morning before I left and it should be ready shortly. You two go get ready and then we can all sit down to dinner…oh and you two do not have time for any hanky panky. So, just get cleaned up and come back"

Rick seems embarrassed by his daughter's remark but Kate is trying not to laugh "Yes ma'am" and the couple head for the master suite

Alexis has set the table and as if on a schedule, thirty minutes later the front door opens and the youngest family members come in

"Hey sissy…"

"Hi you two. Mom and dad are getting ready. You go get cleaned up and we can eat"

The two siblings rush up just as Rick and Kate re-enter the living area, changed and fresh

Alexis looks up at her parents and smiles. "You two look satisfied and we haven't even eaten yet, so I can only assume you two did…"

"STOP" Rick responds

Alexis turns back to the pot and begins dishing up the meat and vegetables and placing them on a large high sided serving platter

As she places the final plate on the table the last two arrive and sit down for the evening meal

As Rick begins passing the platter he begins asking the youngest two about their day.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Jimmy instantly answers but the look from his sister tells the parents that he is hiding something. And their suspicions are confirmed by Alecia

"Oh, there is a lot more that nothing" she has a large amount of snippy sister in her voice

"Shut up" Jimmy glares at the younger girl

Rick and Kate think they know what is happening. "What do you mean Alecia?" Kate asks

"Jimmy has a girlfriend"

This brings another comment from the teenager "She is not my girlfriend"

"Is too" she snaps back "I saw you two kissing on the couch"

"We were NOT kissing" the boy is obviously not happy his little sister was watching him and the Jenkin's daughter. Britney

Alecia's next line brings more ire from her brother. She begins a sing song "Jimmy and Britney sitting' in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Wanting to stop any more sibling rivalry Kate speak up "OK you two. That's enough" she looks at her daughter "Alecia. Don't be teasing your brother …or when you have a boyfriend, he will pay you back"

"Yuck! I will NEVER kiss a boy"

"You say that now, but I promise you that you will change your mind in just a couple of years, if not sooner"

Then Rick looks at Jimmy, knowing exactly what teenaged hormones have done to the young man "Be nice to your sister. She just doesn't understand what is happening"

The boy has dropped his head "No one does"

"Yes, son, we do. I was a teenager once and had a few crushes…"

"It is not a crush dad" he still has his head lowered

Rick looks at Kate "I do know about these crushes. I had a lot of them over the years and kept having empty crushes until one day I met this amazing woman"

"So it gets better?"

Without moving his eyes "Yes…it gets better on the day you meet the one woman who becomes the love of your life. Then and only then do the empty crushes end"

Without speaking Kate places her hand across her heart with her little finger and index finger extened and the thumb out forming the letter 'L' in the universal sign language for "I Love You"


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up in the morning is not so hard as it once was. She has not had to drag herself into the shower with her brain still asleep due to lack of a proper amount of rest or being awakened by dispatch notifying her of a murder and taking every ounce of her strength to just move her feet to the floor.

She gets to stretch her body as it begins slowly moving from the realm of sleep to the wide- awake world around her.

BUT!

It is that moment just before the brain is conscious from sleep that the most intense dreams occur. The dreams that can be recalled after waking. And this morning is no different

Captain Beckett is siting a courtroom. She is in the gallery where non- participants are usually allowed to visit. Today, she is not a witness or an officer involved in the case, or there in any official capacity. Today she is just an ordinary viewer of the actions in the court

Looking at the prosecutor table she sees Detective Brice Highland seated beside District attorney Beth Wyatt. They are leaned close together and laughing. They seem to be pleased with whatever is currently happening. ADA Wyatt looks across the aisle to the defense table where Kate sees her best friend, Dr. Lanie Parrish

Lanie is seated alone. There is no one with her. She is wearing prison uniform with a full complement of restraints. Leg chains. Waist chain sash with handcuffs connected not giving her even an inch to move her hands. She also has another set of chains across her chest just below the shoulders making sure there is no possible way for her arms to move

Very loudly, Kate starts up on the detective and his prosecutor partner "She can't move…she is not going to try to leave. Take all the chains off her…

The District Attorney looks over her shoulder at Beckett "We can't take any chances. She is a cold -blooded murderer"

"No, she is not… and where is her attorney? He could stop this"

"We made him leave. He had no defense for her so we told him to leave"

"You can't do that. She has a great defense team…the best in the city"

As if to taunt Beckett, Highland remarks "She may have a good defense team but we are better at hiding all the evidence. We have been doing it for so many years, we can get any conviction we want"

"Wait a minute" Kate starts up just as the judge enters the room "You admit to hiding the evidence?"

The bailiff directs everyone to stand and be silent as the judge enters and sits on the bench. He looks at the papers in his hand and begins "Since the defense provided no evidence or even any witnesses, I find the defendant guilty of capital murder and sentence her to death. Sentence to be carried out immediately"

"STOP! Wait! You can't do that! She has great defense. The best attorney in town represented her"

Lanie looks back at Beckett. "Girlfriend, if you had looked into my case I would not be convicted"

When Kate wakes up, she finds herself in a cold sweat, with her heart racing.

As Kate tries to calm down and slow her breathing, her husband begins stirring beside her

When Rick turns toward his wife and places his arm around her, he can feel the moisture from her panic Castle becomes very concerned

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine

"I would say you are anything except fine. Kate, did you have another dream? You have had some weird dreams lately. What is going on? Should I be worried?"

Kate turns over to her husband and snuggles up to his side. With her head on his shoulder and her arm firmly around him she whispers, "I had a dream that Lanie was convicted and she had no defense and no lawyer and she told me that if I were investigating…if WE were investigating we would find the truth and set her free"

"Kate, we are investigating, just not in the usual way"

"I know but Lanie does not know that we are working behind everyone's back so the detective and district attorney don't know what we are doing"

"Yes, but Lanie thinks we have abandoned her. She knows I could not let this go without digging"

"Rick leans over and kisses his wife on top of her head "It is the best, because if they were to bring her in and start questioning her she might break and let the cat out of the bag"

Kate sits up and looks into her man's eyes "Babe, You don't think Mason Stenson will let her be interrogated alone and he will stop any response from her that would give away what we are doing? Right?"

Rick thinks for a minute "There is no way he will let this happen, but they might pick her up and might start in before he gets there"

Kate pulls herself a little tighter to her man "In my dream, the detective and ADA said they were good at hiding evidence. If we could somehow revisit the evidence, we might find something to help Lanie…and maybe the other suspects, it they have been convicted wrongly"

They lay quietly then Castle remarks "The only tangible evidence is the body itself and they are controlling the file. If they don't let go of the entire file they will still control the case"

"What if someone new examined the file and the physical evidence?" Kate speaks softly

"Yeah. And not just her case…the older cases the boys are looking at"

"You mean someone with forensics experience?" Kate grips Rick's arm with her long fingers

"Yes. And someone who has access to a complete lab"

"A fresh set of eyes?"

"And someone who will know immediately if something is missing from the file or has been compromised?" Rick is pulling Kate tighter to his body

"Someone to conduct a fresh set of tests"

"And is familiar with the city morgue where the body was found?"

Then both Rick and Kate remark together "ALEXIS?"

Theory building has always been a form of foreplay for these two. Today, it is very fortunate they were already in bed

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the alarm goes off, Kate is up and in the shower while Rick is dedicated to one of his favorite duties. Preparing breakfast for his brood.

Just as the Castle children come down the stairs, Kate exits the bedroom dressed and ready for work "Hey kids"

Having Alexis older and a medical doctor it does feel strange to call her a kid, but she doesn't seem to mind

All three speak as a jumble of voices "Hey. Mom, hey dad"

Rick comes into the dining room with a platters of waffles. The bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs are already on the table

"Did everyone sleep well?" Rick asks while looking at his wife who replies with an evil teasing glint in her eyes "Oh I had some trouble staying asleep but later, after some distractions, I was able to relax…really, really relax"

Castle almost chokes. Jimmy and Alecia do not even react, but Alexis, although being a medical professional, thinks she knows exactly what was meant by that. She looks down at her food and remarks "TMI"

The breakfast finishes and Castle tells Jimmy and Alicia that mom and dad need to talk to their sister for a few minutes. After the two are gone upstairs Kate looks back to Alexis "Lexi…we need your help"

"What kind of help"

"We are working on Lanie's case from the back side by looking into older cases from archives"

"OK?"

"We believe that Detective Highland and ADA Wyatt have probably either hiding evidence of fabricating facts to raise their conviction rates"

"So, you are looking in old files and Lanie's current case"

"Officially no, but we are doing this with the blessing of One PP" Kate answers

Being she feels like she has Lanie's to thank for where her life has gone, Alexis quickly agrees "What do you need from me?"

"We want you to first get with Ryan and Esposito and look over the case files they have" Rick responds "look for any abnormality…anything out of place"

Kate continues "Look to see if you think any evidence is missing or tainted"

"Can I look from my computer here?"

"No. We are staying off the network" Castle answers "We are working off the original paper files"

"If they excluded something from the computer scans, the original will be on paper" Kate continues

"You know I will do whatever I can to help Dr. Parish. She was my mentor"

"Pumpkin, if anyone can find forensic proof that these two are crooked, it is you" Castle proudly remarks

"OK" Alexis states "Let me load up another group of boxes and then I will come downtown. Do you need to be there?"

"No. We will tell the guys you ae coming" Kate answers "And we will arrange for you to get a temporary badge. Just see the lobby guard when you arrive"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three hours later Alexis is entering the main lobby at One Police Plaza. She moves to the security desk and identifies herself to the officer "Hi, I am Dr. Alexis Castle and my mom, Captain Beckett said I can come get a badge.

The officer checks the computer and then looks up "Yes Dr. Castle. They are expecting you in personnel. They will issue you a badge over there" He points toward a set of offices on the same floor.

What no one noticed was the man standing nearby listening to the conversation between Alexis and the desk sergeant.

When Alexis exits to the personnel offices the man picks up his cell phone and dials a number. When it answers he starts immediately, "Hey Beth…it's Brice" Captain Beckett's daughter just came in and got an access badge. I think we may have a problem"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**  
 **Sorry for the long delay. Work, writer's block, hurricanes. I have friends in Houston Tx**

* * *

Detective Highland exits One PP and is almost running toward his cruiser making several of the uniformed officer nearby think there is a suspect he is chase so they join in behind him. When he arrives at the lot, he has a half- dozen uniformed offices directly behind him trying to keep up.

When he turns to open the door to his cruiser, he looks back and sees all the blue uniforms closing in behind him. "Detective, what does your suspect look like?" the front officer asks

Then Highland realizes what they thought "No, men. I just got a message that I have a…UH? " He tries to come up with a remark "My super just called and there is a water leak in my apartment flooding my living room" he is in the seat and pulling out before anyone questions his story

In record time, he pulls into the parking garage at the District Attorney's office and rushes inside. He punches the elevator button, but after waiting only ten seconds, he becomes impatient and rushes to the stairs. Bounding up, three steps at a time he reaches her floor in just a matter of moments  
He flies out of the stairway door almost hitting a staff member in the process.

He looks around the floor to get his bearings, then rushes toward her office. As he passes near her assistant she tries to stop him

"Excuse me sir, but you can't go in there. Ms. Wyatt is on a conference call"

Ignoring the insistence of the staff member, Detective Brice Highland rushes into the inner office where he comes face to face with the ADA he has been working with for several years. And just like the assistant remarked he finds her holding the telephone in her ear with one hand and a pencil in the other. Looking up she points at the chair beside her desk and motions for him to be silent

He pulls the chair close to her desk so he can listen in on the conversation she is having. H assumes it is probably related to the current situation.

As she looks over her note pad, he notices she has written down several sets of numbers. They appear to be file numbers for cases

"Yes…" she begins "This is ADA Wyatt and I need to check the status of some of my former cases" She listens for a moment "I just need to know if anyone asked for the computer files be unlocked and who did that" another brief pause follows "Yes" she looks to her note pad "Case number 15-187933…" she seems to be waiting for a response "OK great. Now caser number 16-004987" and she listens once more. After each new request, she makes, she crossed the line off the legal pad in front of her

After reading down the list of over a down numbers she had written down and crossing each one off as she goes, she thanks the person on the phone for their help and hangs up on the call.

After placing her pencils down, she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms across her chest.

"We are good" she speaks firmly toward the detective. "None of the 'special cases' we had have been opened by anyone"

"Are you sure?" Wyatt seems to be very concerned about the status

"According to the computer locks, the files have not been opened for review by anyone since we closed them. Our case closure rates are safe"

He looks off as if he might be feeling some remorse for what they have done "And several people…who are probably innocent, are still in prison"

Wyatt stands up and walks to her door and opens it to her assistant "We are going to be on a telephone conference with One PP for the next hour. So! NO interruptions" her tone is firm "Understood?"

The woman at the outside desk acknowledges the orders "Yes Ma'am"

Wyatt closes the door and turns the lock then walks back to the detective. She steps up to the side of the chair he occupies, and leans down to his face giving him a nice view

"Now. Since we have determined that we have no worries with our old cases…" She then turns and sits in his lap and wraps her arms around the detective "why don't we celebrate a little"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dr. Alexis Castle has exited the elevator and is heading to her mom's office when she sees several officers including one from the old 12th that she had met when her dad first tried to chase the woman who is now her mom. "Hi officer Hastings" Alexis speaks to the woman walking toward the elevators "I understand it is now Lieutenant Hastings now"

"Hey…Alexis" the woman replies, "Good to see you"

"Same here"

"Oh! I understand I need to call you Doctor Castle now"

" No. I am sill Alexis to you"

"OK Alexis…and I am still Ann. I didn't know you were in town"

"I am actually moving back home"

"Really?"

"I have taken a position as managing director with Chroma Testing and Diagnosis"

"That's great. What will you be doing?"

"Any type of medical or forensic testing"

"Just private?"

"No. We are certified to perform tests for the government. If they are overloaded, we can do testing for the police, medical examiner if there is a need for an outside lab, or we will work for the private sector"

"Can you do work for defense attorneys that will stand up in court?"

"Yes. We can do anything we need to do"

"So that's why you have a badge" Hastings points to the access badge Alexis is wearing

"Yes. I came in to get my credentials and see mom and dad while I am here"

The elevator bell rings indicating it is going down. Ann looks at the arrow "Well, I am heading out. We need to get together soon" and she enters the elevator cab

"We will do that Ann" Alexis answers as the doors close

The next car arrives indicating up. Alexis enters and heads to her mom's office

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She starts out with "Hey guys" as opens the door and enters the small quad room with only Ryan and Esposito "My mom and dad here?"

Javier is the first to respond "Hey Chica "

"Hey Alexis, yes they are here" Kevin points toward the inner office "Go on in"

When Alexis enters the inner office Rick and Kate both look up "Hey pumpkin" Castle responds "Are you ready to go to work"

She drops her purse "Show me the evidence"

Pointing back to the other detectives Kate remarks "They have the files" and the three leave Kate's office and return beside the other two detectives.

Kate tells her daughter that she and Rick are going to approach the case against Lanie from another direction and will be heading out

Alexis moves directly to the desk outside and sits in front of a large stack of files. She takes the top folder, sets it in front of herself, opens the cover and begins scanning the information inside. "have you two noticed anything I need to start with?"

"As a matter of fact, we have" Esposito answers

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Beckett and Castle arrive at the morgue they stay in the front parking lot waiting for the arrival of a morgue staff member. After only a few minutes another vehicle arrives and the driver parks the car and walks over and gets into the back seat of Beckett's cruiser

"Captain Beckett…nice to see you once more…" then looks to the passenger seat "And you too, Mr. Castle"

Rick looks back over the seat back "Nice to see you too, Perlmutter"

Kate glares at her husband then she changes her focus to the man in the back "Dr. Perlmutter,…you are the number two in the morgue. What can you tell us about what happened?"

"Well, I can tell you this, Dr. Parish is being railroaded"

"How so?"

"As you know the body was found inside the morgue, in one of the crypts"

"Right. One that is rarely used" Castle remarks

"And since it was inside the morgue, we were not allowed to do the investigation"

Kate comments "Just like when an officer is involved in a shooting, his fellow offices cannot be in on the investigation"

"Right….and when we discovered the body, we were stopped from touching anything and the public integrity unit came in and performed all the evidence gathering"

"And the public integrity unit is a division of the District Attorney's office" Kate remarks with a tone of distrust in her voice"

"And having Wyatt in the DA's office, she can get to the evidence first"

Kate finally comments "That is like putting the fox in charge of the hen house" she looks at the man in the rear seat "Did they do a thorough investigation?"

"They seemed to have an agenda. They kept asking about Dr. Parish's relationship with the victim. Things like how often then victim took her out to lunch. Any gifts that the deceased brought and gave to Lanie. Things such as that"

"And what did you tell them?" Rick asks

Perlmutter looks directly at Castle "I told them the truth. That Lanie rarely even spoke to the woman, but the morgue secretary, Misty Reardon, and the victim visited a lot. They went to lunch all the time"

"That seems a bit odd" Rick comments

Kate seems to be thinking of something "Lanie said that the morgue did not actually interact with the sales representatives. All purchasing came from central purchasing"

"That is correct"

So why did the victim come by so often, if she could not influence where equipment was bought from?"

"I think we need to investigate that" Kate remarks

A thought comes to Castle "We were told that the victim was seen entering the morgue but no one came of left anywhere near that time"

"That is not possible" Perlmutter responds "We had staff coming and going all the time. Did you check the video?"

"No, the lawyer has asked for that evidence and they have yet to provide that to him"

The medical examiner adds a thought "Why don't you just pull a copy from the central server. All the recordings are sent to the main computer center each day to archive them. You can get one without waiting for the court to force it

"


	12. Chapter 12

On the trip back home to her office at One Police Plaza, Rick and Kate are bouncing ideas around about what they may discover from the recordings that are just sitting on the central server. They are just waiting for the files to be transferred to her office for them to review

"I wonder if we will find a recording that is substantially different than the video that the DA is holding in the file she is using to prosecute Lanie?" Kate is wondering

"If we are right about Wyatt and Highland targeting Lanie for her poking holes in one of their cases, I think we may find a lot different"

"I hope we are right babe. I would hate to see her go to prison for something she didn't do just because we can't find the evidence to exonorate her"

"Kate, we WILL find the proof. I know we will. With the attorney, the private investigator, Alexi,s and the boys"

Beckett looks across the front seat at her husband "Thank you"

"For what"

"For doing all this…for being…well you" she stops for a minute "for being my husband"

Castle is silent and just watches his wife. He is positive he sees the glisten of tears she is holding in "Kate? What is going on? You have been emotional lately and I know that there is something happening" he pauses once more, then "Are you pregnant?"

A gentle chuckle leaves her lips "No babe. After we had Alecia, we decided to stop and there is no chance, so NO I am not pregnant"

"Then what is it?"

As if on que, Kates's phone rings. She presses the Bluetooth button on her dash "Beckett"

"Hey boss" the voice of Javier Esposito booms through the speaker

"Hey Espo, what's up?"

"IT just sent over the files on the morgue video"

"You had a chance to look at it?"

"There is about a month of video. To watch it in real time will take a month…so NO"

"I will call Tory in the morning and see if she can come up with some program to help us review the video without it taking a month"

"OK. I will watch some this evening, but I am sure we will need her help"

"yeah, probably"

"Hey Espo" Castle chimes in "Is Alexis still there?"

"No, Castle. She left about an hour ago"

"Did she say anything about what she found today?"

"Not specific, but she said she will see you two at dinner and give you what she has"

"Thanks Espo" Kate disconnects the call just as the pull into the loft's garage not giving Castle a change to return to prior conversation

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The evening takes on the usual pattern. Diner is prepared by Rick and Kate and then everyone sits together at the table and stories are told. Some make everyone laugh…sometimes the stories are more painful.

Tonight, Jimmy is feeling pain. Rick can see exactly what is occurring with his son. Jimmy's sister is teasing him about a girl. A girl that Jimmy has developed a major crush on, but the girl has pulled back from him. Possibly on purpose…maybe she does not realize how much her actions are causing him hurt or she doesn't care.

Either way, his young male ego has been bruised and the fact that he is in the middle of a raging hormone firestorm is not helping the situation of his sister's teasing

Alecia is picking on him and he is getting close to having a teenage boy breakdown, when Kate decides to put a stop to this "Alecia! Stop teasing your brother"

"Why? He is just being a jerk!" she suddenly shows a shift in her normal mood

"ALECIA!" Her father cuts in "You need to stop…NOW!"

It now seems evident that the early teenaged girl has also reached the growth of her body where the chemicals in her brain have started and will let her see how mean she is being to her brother and will now have to work thru some of her own feelings

"FINE!" she remarks. "You always liked him more than me anyway!" She starts to cry and gets up and leaves the table running up the stairs to her room

Rick and Kate look to each other just as Jimmy asks, "May I be excused?"

"Yes, you may" His mother answers, then she looks at Rick as the boy also runs up to his room "Well it looks like we have two teenagers in the throws of puberty"

"It would seem so" Rick answers

The oldest Castle child has been watching the exchange and finally laughs "I saw this coming but I figured all I could do would be to warn you. Nothing I can say will change the fact of life hitting those two…Hard"

"Alexis, you were never like that" Rick points his thumb toward the stairs

"I came close a few times, but I tried to not take it out on you or Grams"

"I don't remember much about mine" Kate adds "But mom told me I went off the rails a few times"

"Strong willed, always in control, Kate Beckett… off the Rails? I would have loved to see that"

"It was not pretty, mom reminded me more than once. She said that that was when I started dating a grunge rocker, just to get back at her"

"Get back at her for what?"

"Being the good mother, she always tried to get me to do the right thing and be the good girl, but my body was telling me to be a bad girl. Those changes in the body make it hard to be that sweet little girl" Kate uses her eyes to make Rick think about what they may be facing with Alecia "I was exactly like her. When I hit that age. I became boy crazy and it all went downhill from there"

Thinking about his daughter entering that phase of her life and up to this time she definitely has been her mother's daughter, Rick's throat tightens and he has a catch in his chest "A ba…bad…a bad girl? At that age?" he points up the stairs again. He catches his breath "How? How bad were you?"

Her lips turn up slightly then a full smile comes across her face, then a chuckle follows

He just realized she tugged him along just to get a reaction "OK very funny"

"You are so easy, Castle. We have a good girl up there and a good son. Their bodies are maturing. Changing. But we will always be here for them"

"You two are still so cute" Alexis remarks They had both forgotten she was still in the room "Now! Would either of you like to know what I found?"

Castle and Beckett turn to their daughter

"Most of the files were pretty cut and dry. You know, shot in the street in front of a dozen witnesses or a convenience store robbery with video"

"So a lot of easy cases?"

"Right. But then there was a fairly large number that seem to have been less cut and dry"

"In what way?"

Alexis has taken out her tablet where she wrote notes "A case where they did get DNA evidence that did not match the suspect but they were convicted anyway"

"How could that be?" Rick wonders

Kate responds to the inquiry "The DNA was withheld from the defense" She looks at Alexis "I there any evidence that happened?"

"Yes. The evidence is scanned into the computer database and when it is, there is a reference number attached to each original document. The DNA had no scan number"

"So you believe it did not show up in the transcripts?"

"That is exactly what I think because that happened on a lot of cases that used public defenders"

"They figured out how to bypass the system?" Kate remarks

"Exactly"

"Another case where the suspects fingerprints were not found at the scene, they had a private attorney who asked about fingerprints and the scan sequence number shows it was scanned much later than the rest of the file"

"Is there more?" Kate asks

Looking at the notes "OH yes. There were dozens of cases I believe a good attorney would have been able to exonerate the suspect, but the PD's office just glazed over the file and pushed the suspect to confess when they could be free right now with good representation and all the evidence"

Rick looks at Kate "That explains why they have the anger for Lanie"

His wife finishes "She did not accept the lack of evidence and kept digging until she got to the truth"

"And that got the suspect released…"

"and Wyatt and Highland in trouble with their superiors"

In the middle of this exchange, Rick's cell phone rings. The caller ID is 'Tom Timmons'

"Hey Tommy gun. I have you on speaker…what's up?"

"Well your public servant duo are good…I mean really good"

"What do you mean?" Beckett speaks up

"They finally gave me a DVD with the morgue video that are using to prove no one except Dr. Parish could have been involved"

"And what does it show?"

"It SHOWS exactly what the prosecutor claims happened"

"So, it shows that she WAS the only one who could have done this?" Kate is sounding worried

"I said it SHOWS! But what is more important is what it DOESEN'T show"

"What do you mean?"

The private detective shows his investigation skills "When a video is recorded, there is a reference track also recorded. A 'Time Code' track. This gives you the digital information about the recording"

"Yeah. I have seen that on the screen sometimes"

"Well, 'On Screen' time stamps would sometimes obscure information critical to a case, so it was changed to an embedded code that you have to go looking for"

Rick is getting excited to learn another piece of information "And what did you discover?"

"There are 15 minutes missing from the evidence disk"

"15 minutes that might prove that someone else was in the morgue?" Rick comments

Kate looks happy "That narrows the search on the original unedited video from months to minutes"

"Anything else?"

"That's all right now" the P.I. responds

"Thank you, Tom" Castle responds. Keep us informed if you find anything else"

Rick disconnects the call and looks at his wife who is beaming with happiness. She leans over and kisses her husband

Alexis realizes these two have forgotten she is even in the room. She stands and as she turns toward the stairs "Will you two get a room"

Bringing laughter form the couple


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry again for the delay. Still suffering from writer's block. I know where I ant to go, just trying to figure out how to get there**

* * *

Morning at the Castle loft is starting, as usual, with a mad frenzy of breakfast, getting dressed and off to school, the Rick and Kate heading to her office

Once the duo can finally settle into the morning drive to the office Castle tries to re-start a prior conversation that has been concerning him

"Kate? You have been having nightmares lately"

He waits for her to respond, but when she does not "What is happening?"

She is not yet ready to tell her husband about some feelings that have invaded her psyche. "Nothing babe. It's just some silly dreams that make no sense"

"Then tell me about them"

As if the universe is ready to help her avoid the conversation, Beckett's phone rings. The caller id is Ryan. She slides to answer "You're on speaker Kevin. What's up?"

Javi got Tori in last night to go over the video from the central server using the missing time codes to narrow down the missing time window"

"Did she find anything?"

"OH! YEAH! She did"

"What did she find Ryan?"

"You need to come to the office and you can see for yourself"

"Ryan!" Kate is becoming more impatient by the moment

"Let's just say, Tori has ALL the evidence the lawyer needs to prove Lanie's innocence and proof that the DA and detective targeted her specifically"

"OK, FINE!" Kate definitely is getting frustrated "We will be there in ten minutes, and she hangs up on the call

"I wish Ryan would not be so dramatic" Castle chuckles

Kate laughs "He is only trying to be like Castle, my dear husband" She smiles across the seat "Overly dramatic"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Castle and Beckett enter the office area they can see both Ryan and Esposito standing in the conference room, looking at a monitor and Tori as at her computer stand. Once they come into the meeting room, Kate and Rick sees that they are watching the door from the corridor into the autopsy room

"OK guys. You want to show me and Castle what you found?"

Tori never looks up from her terminal. "Just this" she then points toward the screen "I went back to compare the evidence given to Lanie's attorney concerning the victim's timing coming into the lab. I then backed up the event about 5 minutes and found this"

The screen comes alive. Everyone sees the door from the exam room open and a single figure exit to the hallway

Pointing at the screen Kate speaks out "That's Lanie"

"Right" Espo answers "and she is LEAVING the lab"

Tori continues her report "And now we watch the next camera at the entrance, she is leaving the building…AND holding the door open for the victim"

Castle notices something "Lanie hardly notices the woman"

"That destroys the claim that they were at odds with one another" Ryan adds

Tori continues her report "Then the victim enters the lab at least five minutes later"

"Where was she?" Beckett wonders

"Watch what happens just a few seconds after the victim enters."

Within 10 seconds there is another person walking into the room

"Who is that?"

Esposito responds to that question "That is the lab assistant, Misty Reardon"

"What is she doing there? And how long does she stay?"

"According to the time code she was in the room with the victim for about five minutes"

"Then what happened?"

"She leaves the room, looking up and down the corridor" Castle notices "like she is making sure no one saw her?"

That is exactly what I think is Ryan's next comment "I believe she is our killer"

"No one enters or leaves the lab after that…at least for the next hour" Tori adds her technical review

Beckett is wondering "Does she leave the building?"

"Yes. It appears from the direction she went when she left the lab, she went to her office and then we see her rush out of the building several minutes later"

Beckett leans back on to the conference table. "I wonder what she was doing in those last few minutes"

"I think I can answer that "Ryan answers "She made a phone call"

Everyone has questions on their faces

"She called a direct phone number to a person at Forest Park Hospital"

"Who did she call?" Rick asks

Kevin points at his notes "Grace Shelly"

Esposito jumps in "And don't forget that there is a report that a staff member, Grace Shelly, from Forest Park Medical claims that she overheard Lanie tell the victim to stay away from Dr. Bronson?"

"Oh yeah" Kevin responds. "It so happens that Shelly and Misty Reardon are sisters"

"Well there it is" pointing to the screen "Reardon is our killer"

"Right" Ryan continues "But Highland and Wyatt have provided made-up evidence making Lanie look guilty"

"This is beginning to look like not just a murder, but something else is happening"

"I think that Reardon killed Vivian Weller and her and her sister are hiding something else" Beckett remarks "Look into their financials and see if there are any red flags, in the meantime we need to find a way to incriminate the ADA and detective in the ACT for giving false evidence to the District Attorney."

Looking into the room Kate comments "We need to put together a plan where we can we do just that"

"Yes, we do" Castle responds "but" He looks at his watch "Beckett! You know the mayor's fundraising ball is tonight?"

"Right" she drops her note pad then turns to the others "Put together a time line of everything we know and we will meet back here in the morning"

"Got it boss" they all respond as Castle and Beckett leave the office

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rick is always up for a fancy black-tie ball and Kate has come to accept them as part of her life married to a wealthy man about town

Tonight, she has selected a beautiful form fitted dress. Soft ivory color, V neck, crop sleeves. And, of course short, exposing her long beautiful legs

Kate looks at herself in the full-length mirror. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly making sure that she can still breathe. She does a final check of her hair and make-up as her husband steps up behind her

"WOW! If we weren't supposed to be somewhere, I would try to take you right here" He wraps his arms gently around her. His words seep deep into her heart "You will still be the most gorgeous woman there tonight and I don't know how I have been so lucky to keep you interested in me all these years"

Closing her eyes, she leans back into his embrace "You keep saying things like that and we will be late…or we might not show up at all"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Somehow Castle and Beckett have managed to hold off on planned activities promising to continue later and have arrived in the ballroom to join the dignitaries gathered together in support of the mayor's re-election campaign

Not allowing Kate to roam far from him, Castle makes sure that everyone there knows who Beckett belongs to. Just like he promised, she is the most beautiful woman in the room

His actions have not gone un-noticed by her and his constant reassurance of his love soothes a battle that has been brewing inside her since that day she moved the last of her personal items from her old apartment and came across an item from their past. She looks at her husband and he feels the love radiate from her

"I don't know how long I can stay in control. We might have to hurry up and leave" he whispers

Since she is wearing heels, her lips are being close to his face. She whispers in return "Easy big guy"

As if a schedule for interruption is posted, a voice appears nearby "Hey, Rickey"

"Hi Bob"

His eyes travel to Beckett "and hello to you too" he leans toward the couple and in a voice they can both hear "Kate, if you ever get tired of this guy, just call me"

Laughter is returned.

Then another voice comes from the opposite direction "Leave these two alone" Judge Markowitz comments

"Hello, your honor" both the Castles respond together "Good to see you"

"You too" after a moment's pause he looks across to the mayor then as if embarrassed to ask "What is this I hear about Dr. Parish being under investigation for murder? I did not think it was possible"

"It's not possible" Castle begins and before Kate can stop him he begins telling the Judge about what they are doing "she is being framed. We have proof of that"

"Framed? Really? I would think that the ADA and police detective would see through that and find the real killer"

Kate looks at her husband. Knowing he has already opened the door, and she feels like they can trust the mayor and judge she begins filling them in on what they have discovered

After a few minutes of briefing the judge stops her "Are you positive about this?"

"Absolutely" Castle answers first "We have video from the morgue showing Lanie leaving before the victim was murdered and the video given to the defense is different. And there is a connection between the two witnesses who have testified against Lanie. One is our new suspect"

"What are you planning to do now?" Markowitz questions

"Mt team is working on that plan right now"

Silence is finally broken by the judge "Let me help you with this. I have an idea. Let me work it out and call you tomorrow. OK?"

"Yes, your honor…thank you" Kate leans over and gives the judge a kiss on the cheek

He smiles back "Be careful Kate. Your husband is watching"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The children are already in bed, the kitchen has been cleaned up. All the doors and windows are secured and the loft closed for the night

Castle has finished putting away his tuxedo and has dressed for bed before his wife.

She moved to the bathroom sink and has applied her nightly moisturizer to all of her body

Moving to the front of the full- length mirror located just inside her dressing area. She looks at the reflection of herself with a critical eye. She spins around looking at herself and thinks that her husband is still as attracted to her as he was so many years ago when they first became a couple.

She knows that his first desire relating to her was purely physical. Tonight, she looks at herself and is thinking that the physical attraction MUST have declined at least to some level over the last more than a dozen years of their relationship and marriage.

She opens her dresser and pulls out a soft sleep shirt. She puts it on her shoulders and buttons only the bottom two buttons. The shirt is very short, exposing her legs, that are still very firm from her regular exercise. The silky material of the shirt clings to her every curve making her feel very sexy tonight

Kate comes out to the bedroom and pulls the covers back and has climbed into bed with her man. She turns on her side and backs into her husband who has turned to face her. She reaches around to take his arm but before she can, he has put it around her stomach and pulled her close. She reaches down and wraps her fingers into his, holding his hand tightly to her body.

The warmth of his presence and the gentle touch from his arm and hand makes her want to drift into sleep quickly. But she feels him moving closer to her neck with his lips. When he kisses the tender spot just behind and below her ear she melts like soft butter in a hot skillet. Any question she may have had about his desires towards her melt along with the world around them.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning breaks with the sun slowly brightening the bedroom. Kate awakens with her head on Ricks shoulder, her and his legs tangled together, and his hand rubbing softly across her back.

"I love you" he softly says into her ear and kisses her hair

"Back at ya" she breathes in the aroma of last night

After a minute "What brought all that on last night?" she asks

"You looked sexy last night, and all the people who were envious. I just had to come home and show you how much you mean to me…and it gave me the chance to reminisce about our first night together"

"Me too" she responds into his neck "I enjoy remembering that night"

"If memory serves me correctly, we found out later that it was really afternoon"

She nods and laughs softly. "It was crazy"

"And so worth it"

"Hmmm"

Moments pass "We need to get up"

"I know" he responds regretfully "It would not be good for the kids to walk in on us right now"

"Probably not…especially with your son becoming curious about girls"

"MY SON? What about your daughter acting like you do once a month?"

"HEY!" She gently pokes him and giggles. Making that sound he cherishes so very much. The pair drag themselves up and have made it to the kitchen before the rest of the family arrive at the table

"Morning mom, dad" Jimmy, bounding down the stairs, loudly starts the conversation "Did ya'll have a night of fun?"

Kate's head snaps around and Rick takes in a coughing breath "FUN? Uh…what…yes? Fun?"

"At the mayor's fund-raising dinner thing. Did you have fun?"

Quickly Beckett recovers "Yes, son. It was a nice fund raiser for the mayor"

"Mom, you were sure dressed nice" Jimmy seems proud of his mother

"Thank you, son. I appreciate that…" then she realizes that she did not see him after they gotten dressed "How did you know how I was dressed?"

He turns red, then stutters a second trying to hide the 'how' of him knowing, then replies, "A picture was posted on Face book last night by the Ledger with you and dad"

"OH" Kate almost chokes out realizing her social life is still 'Out There' for all to see, and now her son is looking at the reports and maybe checking out the other women as well. She is not sure that she is ready for her boy to be growing into a 'Man'

Jimmy is now embarrassed because they probably know that he actually went looking on line for pictures of beautiful woman and saw his own mother.

Castle looks over to Kate and whispers "And so sexy too" which did not help her emotions

Kate pokes his arm and whispers back "not in front of the children"

Castle laughs and returns to the morning meal preparation. Just as he starts the first omelet, Alecia comes bounding down the stairs. "Morning" as she jumps up to a stool at the counter

"How is our youngest?" Kate asks trying to move the conversation from her son's attack of puberty to realize the girl has reached that phase herself

"I'm good" she seems to be irritated

"What do you two want this morning?" Castle asks. "I am doing omelets"

"Just ham for me" Jimmy responds followed quickly by his sister "Bacon and cheese"

Just as he begins the first omelet, Alexis comes down the stairs "Hey you two"

"Morning pumpkin"

"How was your night?"

Glad that the red head did not go for embarrassing, Kate answers "Really very nice."

"What do you want to eat, Alexis?"

"Just coffee. I need to get to the lab and follow up on something"

Rick and Kate look at their doctor-daughter, then she continues "I do have something on Lanie's case"

"Great! We have some high-level help coming too…from Judge Markowitz"

"That's great because mine is some high level also"

"What kind of help?"

"I was able to get access to the morgue, since my company has an agreement with the city, and took some samples from the storage drawer where the victim was found. And there was very interesting DNA there. I need to go get the final results but I CAN eliminate Lanie as being the person who placed the victim in the crypt, but there was someone else's DNA, along with the victim's that is

Kate realizes the youngest Castles are listening too intently to the conversation "When you two get finished the adults need to have a conversation"

Jimmy has scarfed down his breakfast and is already heading back upstairs just as the youngest huffs "OK" she then takes a bite "I'm finished" and she bolts up behind her brother

Alexis is watching her siblings "Was I ever like that?"

Rick smiles at his oldest "You were never like that. But you were an only child until you were already grown, so there was no brother to pester, or get on the other's nerves"

"Or a brother racing thru puberty and going online looking at pictures of women" Alexis remarks "And accidently finding a photo of his own mom dressed to the 9's and looking fantastic?" she looks at Kate who is now turning red

"OK enough" Kate tries to change the subject

"Thank goodness…now how does the judge fit into this?" Alexis wonders

"He said he has a plan and will let us know how he can help this morning" Kate answers, then looking up at Rick "In fact, I need to get dressed and head for the office. Will you try and get there as early as possible?"

"Sure" he responds, "I just need to clean up the kitchen, then call over to…"

He is interrupted by Kate's cell phone ringing. She steps over and answers "Beckett…Oh hello Judge…OK? We can do that. That is perfect. I will let Castle know and we will all be at my office in an hour" she hangs up on the call and smiles toward her husband

"We are so going to destroy those two. He has a great plan"

"Then we can finally let Lanie know where we are on her case?"

After a moment's pause "Yes. We need for her to know that all will be well, and soon"

Kate nods her head, then leans over to kiss her husband "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Caring about my best friend…and loving me"

"Always"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Castle arrives at Beckett's office at One PP, she is briefing Ryan and Esposito about the plan and how it is all going down.

Just as she finishes, his cell phone rings and it is daughter "Hey Alexis…" listening to her call his smile grows larger and larger "That is interesting news, but great for Lanie. Can you meet us at the District Attorney's office in exactly one hour?...great. See you then"

He looks to the other three "She got the DNA from the victim's body and has identified the suspect from the crypt drawer…it is an employee"

"Wouldn't there be DNA from multiple Ryan others in the lab? Someone from a prior time?"

Beckett responds "No. Anyone handling a body for an autopsy is wearing protective clothing to prevent cross contamination. This DNA was from sloppily handling the body. Probably struggling to put her in the crypt and not wearing gloves or gown"

"So, what are we doing now?" Espo asks

"We are going to the DA's office, meet Judge Markowitz and Lanie's lawyer. We are going to blow the roof off this cover-up"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Castle, Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito wait in the lobby for the arrival of Dr. Alexis Castle, Judge Markowitz, and Mason Stenson to arrive along with the PI Tom Timmons. They do not have to wait too long until all the players gather in the lobby.

Judge Markowitz briefs Mason and Timmons as to what he wants them to do, then how he plans for the truth to come out.

Attorney Mason and Tommy Gun Timmons enter the elevator and the other group move away from the lobby and wait their turn to join in on the planned takedown

As they are waiting, the judge looks at Beckett. "So, Captain, how do you like running this team?" he points to the other two officers

", sir, I love it. We get to do murders, major crimes, and now we are going to take down two people who have abused their authority and probably hurt dozens of innocent people"

Castle finishes Kate's thought "We know one person they hurt…"

Alexis, Kevin, and Esposito all speak at once "Lanie"

"YES!" a voice from behind speaks up. Dr. Parish just walks up

"Hey Lanie" Kate says while trying to sound innocent "What's up?"

"What's up with the four of you? And how is the judge involved?"

Painful silence is everywhere when the silence is broken when Detective Highland enters the lobby and begins pushing the 'up 'button' on the elevator. Kate indicates to Lanie to stay silent. After the elevator door close Judge Markowitz looks at the rest of the team "Show Time" and they all go to the elevator bank and push the button to call a car down

It is only moments later that they arrive on the DA's floor and move toward the District Attorney's office.

When they arrive, the judge speaks to the receptionist "Hi Wanda. How are you?"

"Very well, Judge" the young woman responds

"I have a lunch appointment with the DA"

She picks up her telephone and presses the intercom button. Just as the District Attorney answers, loud screaming is heard from the direction of ADA Wyatt's office

"NO! You can't get that. It is evidence in my murder case"

"We are the defense team and we have every right to see the evidence"

"We gave you the video"

The voices get louder creating a scene that everyone on the floor are witnessing. It is natural for Judge Markowitz to approach the area of the commotion "What is going on here?"

The ADA Wyatt sees a sitting judge who just witnessed an altercation with a defense attorney looking very concerned "I said WHAT is happening here"

Mason Stenson responds "Judge…I came in asking to see a critical piece of evidence and they first told me it was not here, but with the police. So, the Detective arrived and told me that he didn't have it either. I asked for them to pull another copy from the server while I waited and they refused"

ADA Beth Wyatt is obviously panicked "You honor, they can't just come in here and demand that I give this to them without allowing me time to go thru proper channels"

Markowitz is working his plan "Ms. Wyatt, just give him the video he is wanting"

"But sir, it needs to be run through the procedure"

Ms. Wyatt. I am a sitting judge and I am ordering you to product the evidence the defense is entitled to"

"But your honor…"

He cuts her off "Are telling me that you are refusing a direct order from a judge?"

"UH…" she looks over to Detective Highland who is also very panicked. Then back to the judge "Very well…If you will wait in the lobby, I will bring it out"

"No. We will wait right here" he turns to the defense lawyer "Mason. Do you know exactly what time on the video that you need?"

"Yes. From ten minutes before the victim came in to ten minutes after"

Markowitz looks back at the now very guilty pair "Do you want to start talking now or do we wait for the video to appear on the screen?"

Beckett is beside the judge and answers the question the two are wanting to ask "Yes! We HAVE seen ALL the unedited video from that day"

Silence is broken as Kate happily states "Stand up. Both of you are under arrest for abuse of power and probably accessory to murder"

When Rick looks back over his shoulder he sees Lanie with tears filling her face

* * *

 **We are not finished. We still need to know three things.**

 **1\. Who killed Vivian**

 **2\. Why?**

 **3 Why is ?**


	15. Chapter 15

One case solved. One more case left to solve

There was actually no case to solve in the first place, because it IS only one case. The murder of a woman, Vivian is still an open investigation Getting Lanie cleared of all charges was not technically a CASE. It was getting an innocent person off the investigation and out of jail

The judge ordered her case dismissed in a very quick meeting in his courtroom and all of her credentials re-instated immediately, so now, the entire team is back together and heading back to One Police Plaza to continue with the investigation of the body in the morgue. This time the team is complete

When Beckett's team enter the building, there is a large group of media waiting for them. The questions begin flying immediately with most of them being directed directly at the newly re-instated Medical Examiner. The three men run interference for Lanie while the questions are answered by Beckett with the normal response "No Comment" or "Contact the PIO"

Running the gauntlet of press is not in Dr. Parish's normal day and she feels so relieved when the team get past the security check point, stopping the media in their tracks, and approach the elevator. Once the doors close Lanie leans into Esposito knowing he is always her friend and protector.

The group ride in silence to the upper floor and move together to the office.

Once inside the outer room, Lanie knows that there will be, at least, a few answers to be given, but she plans to wait for the question to be brought up

Everyone stops at the desks and wait to give Lanie a moment of peace before she begins filling in the open spaces in the case

Kate knows that whatever secret her best friend has been keeping was done so for a good reason, however, it did go a long way to reinforce the false accusations made against Lanie

Kate drops her bag in her desk drawer and she returns to the group and remains quiet until Dr. Parish is ready to open up.

Lanie finally looks up at Kate "I am so sorry girlfriend…"

"Sorry for what?"

"Letting you believe that something was going on with Dr. Bronson"

"There was NOT something happening?" the Hispanic detective asks with what seems like jealousy

"Happening? Yes, there was something going on, but NOT anything romantic."

"You weren't dating like Grace Shelly said?" he asks

Lane is looking at Javi with pain in her eyes "No."

"Then what was it?"

Lanie now has a small smile "He was offering me a job"

The room becomes dead quiet then Beckett breaks the silence "A Job?"

Lanie nods her head. "I was being interviewed for the position of medical director for the hospital"

Once more silence sill the room

"Lanie! That's great" Rick remarks as she looks around as if to accuse everyone else of not believing her "That is really great…isn't it?"

The rest of the team start with all the voices jumbles together "Yes…wonderful…congratulations… "

Kate takes over the conversation "So how did Dr. Bronson come to ask you…I mean we all know how great you are, but how did he know about you?"

"He and my dad are best friends from medical school and when dad was talking to him one day, Sam asked if my dad if he thought I might like the job"

Ryan has kept quiet but decides it is time to join in on the conversation "Are you going to take it? I mean the job?"

"And leave this team and this city and the morgue?" she smiles at the group "No! I am very happy doing what I do" she looks across at Javi "and if I left the morgue, I would miss seeing this guy every so often"

There seems to be a connection between her and Esposito

Beckett looks between them "You two are STILL seeing each other…aren't you?"

"No boss, but…I had to be professional investigating "Espo remarks "I have been wanting to get back together with her, but this case came up and…"

"Or you would have been thrown off the case"

"You mean like we were OFFICALLY not on her case anyway?" Ryan must state the obvious

"Alright" Beckett turns toward her desk "We still need to figure out who kill Vivian"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rick asks "We have video of the victim entering the morgue, then a few minutes later Misty Reardon enters. She must be our killer"

"Castle. It is only circumstantial evidence. We need more proof of her involvement than her just entering the room"

Her remark is cut off by the voice of her daughter "I might be able to help with that" as Alexis enters the room "I have the DNA results from the crypt drawer"

"Does that give us the killer?" her dad asks

"Almost"

"ALMOST? What is almost?" Kate asks

"The DNA is NOT Misty Reardon"

"WHAT?" Esposito is surprised like everyone else. "She's NOT our killer?"

"No. She is not our killer…however… "

"However, what?"

"I compared the DNA with the DNA file all city employees must post when they are employed and it was definitely not a match"

"But you said you almost know who the killer is?"

Alexis opens the file she has brought in "The DNA from the crypt was taken from the edges of the drawer as if someone had to struggle placing the victim in the drawer. And it is a female"

"But you said you almost have the match?"

"Yes. The DNA comparison came back to a close family member of the morgue secretary"

Lanie pops in "A CLOSE relative? Such as a sister?"

"Alexis smiles. That is the match"

Castle joins in "As in Grace Shelly? The sister of Misty Reardon?"

Kate continues the thought "And the woman who pointed to Lanie as having an argument and help deflect the ADA and detective away from herself"

"Giving Beth Wyatt and Brice Highland a way to put the blame on Lanie"

Ryan, being the forever doubter "We saw the video from the front door of the building and the morgue door, neither show her coming in"

Lanie has tried to keep quiet as her brain connected friends are doing their 'thing' finally steps up "That is not the ON LY camera looking at entrances"

Alexis smiles and points at a DVD she brought "There is the morgue van entrance"

"No one ever thinks about the entrance where bodies are brought in" Espo comments

The red headed doctor smiles again "Exactly"

Pointing at the disk Rick states "I bet it shows Grace coming in and then leaving"

"About thirty minutes later and see seems shook up afterwards" Alexis confirms

Ryan's computer chirps indicating an e-mail incoming. He opens the file and almost jumps out of his chair "I have the motive"

"Money?" Rick remarks

"How did you know?"

"It's always money" Kate answers

"Or an affair" Rick fills in "affairs make people do crazy, stupid things"

"So, what did you find, Ryan?"

"Money. A lot of money. Deposited into the accounts of the sisters and from the victim on a regular basis"

"How much money and where did it come from?"

"I came from Vivian's company in payments for commissions on supplies sold to…guess who?"

"Come on Ryan…" Beckett sounds a little put out "Where?"

"When I started looking at the financials, I noticed the large deposits into Vivian's bank from her employer. Then got to looking at why she was making so much money and discovered a couple of her customers were buying a lot of supplies. I mean A LOT of supplies"

"What customers?"

"The morgue for one and the Forest Park Hospital as the other"

Kate gets a smile on her face "Two places where the sisters both work"

Lanie knows the reasons at least one of the sisters was involved "Misty is who ordered supplies for the morgue"

Ryan has printed a copy of the e-mail "And he bought a LOT of supplies" he hands the page to Dr. Parish who has a look of shock on her face

"This is more than double what we would normally buy"

"And the records from the hospital are the same. According to the receiving room, none of the supplies ever arrived, but they were billed for and paid"

"In both, the sisters were the ones to approve the invoices"

"Simple embezzlement?"

Beckett nods her head then looks to her partners "Go pick both sisters up and let's put them in the box. I don't think we will have any problem getting confessions"

"Probably not" Esposito responds

"Thank you, Alexis" Kate turns to her daughter

"This is what I live for now, mom"

"And Espo…"

He looks at Beckett

"Quit messing around, and go take that girl out" pointing at Lanie

"Is than an order Captain?"

"Yes, it is"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Castle is cleaning up in the kitchen while Kate is getting ready for bed. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. She feels good about herself and it shows. She reaches into the lingerie drawer and brings out one of her sexiest gowns. Sliding it over her head she spins around just as her husband enters the area

She can see the look on his face that is somewhere between, admiration, love, and pure lust

"You look ready to celebrate another closed case"

Walking up to him, she places her arms around his neck and leans into his chest

"With you?"

"Always"

* * *

 **This is the next to last chapter. There you will find out about all the dreams Kate is having**

 **Have no fear!**

 **These two are idiots in love**


	16. Chapter 16

**Final Chapter**

* * *

Restless sleep is filled with dreams or more correctly nightmares

A man is dead. It appears to be a convert spy mission but…

It is actually a spy GAME and no one was supposed to be hurt, let alone, die…but the player did die.

During this case Rick had asked her several times to join him at his Hamptons home for the long Memorial Day weekend.

She had refused.

The next time he asked about coming, he showed her a picture of the view from his back patio of the ocean in the distance. But her focus was more concerned that all the spy agencies told her that this was not one of their operations.

Again…she refused

She continued to reject him every time he brought the retreat into the conversation, telling him that she had to work and couldn't drop everything to go there for a week end of, as she assumed, wanton wild sex and debauchery. This is something she definitely does not ever want from him or anyone else.

He did, however, promise that his intentions were honorable and all she had to do was to relax and soak up some sun on the beach or lounge in his back yard at his pool. She knew the pool remark was simply an excuse for him to get her out of her clothes and into a swimsuit. Or just out of her clothes.

But she is currently dating a fellow detective and felt that that might be just the excuse she needed to keep her own heart at bay and not fall head over heels into the writer as she was beginning to believe was getting closer to happening, despite what she wants in her heart.

While she and Castle are looking over the case, the other detective arrived, with the poorest timing ever, and remarked about a cabin rental that came available that he had tried to arrange for them to have a romantic retreat.

At this point she can see Castle's entire face fall and his demeaner change from hopeful to total loss, and she is feeling the pain of doing this but her emotions cannot be allowed to drift to Rick and let the writer inside her walls

He tells her, then, that he will not be returning and this is their last case

Thinking that there will be another chance in the spring, she decides to allow the break, but her Hispanic partner, who seems to be able to read the tension between her and the novelist steps up to break her emotions down.

"Why do you think he has been hanging around? Research? He's done enough research to write 50 books…Look whatever the reason, I'm sure it doesn't' include seeing you be with another guy"

She feels her chest tighten with these words. Her heart is torn between her growing love for him and her fear. She had chosen to step away from him believing he will return after finishing the current book about her but now, she decides it must be time to fix the broken world surrounding them

The case finishes and she completes her paperwork before joining the group. She enters the breakroom where Captain Montgomery, along with officers Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, and with Dr. Lanie Parish are gathered around a table laughing and joking with the honoree, Richard Castle.

He has announced that he is leaving the team…going to his home in the Hamptons and try to finish his second Nikki Heat book.

"You are leaving the coffee machine? Right?" Kevin remarks

"Can't have you suffering on my account"

"I just hope our closure rate doesn't go down" the captain remarks causing a lot of staged groans

Everyone knows what is happening here today. He will not be returning after this break, but this change only occurred after she had turned him down for one final time

Just then the door opens and Kate Beckett enters the room. She seems to have something on her mind. She takes a beer from the iced chest and pops the cap off.

"Oh, look who's off duty"

"I'm not all work, Castle"

"Don't get into a drinking contest with her..." Lanie laughs "she can take you!"

"OH, I don't need to drink to take him"

That comment brought a lot of remarks and cat calls from the group at the table. Kate leans down close to Rick "Can we talk"

He immediately responds by standing and following her to the hall outside the conference room.

Stopping to face him "I know that I am not the easiest person to get to know"

He acknowledges with a nod

"These last two years…I've had a really good time"

"Yeah, me too"

"And I am just going to say this…"

The completion of her thought is interrupted by a voice from down the hall "You ready to go?"

The pair look up toward the sound of the interruption and they see Detective Tom Demming walking up beside Kate "We better get going before the traffic gets heavy"

Beckett's partners are looking out the window and shock is written all over their faces

"Go where?" Kate asks in a truly unknowing voice

"Asbury. The little cabin I rented. You said you had arranged to take the week end off" and the detective takes her arm and begins dragging her toward the elevator. She is trying to fight back but she has no strength to stop him.

As they enter the elevator cab and the doors begin to close, she can see tears running down Castle's face and the pained look from all her friends standing in the window from the conference room

Kate reaches out toward Castle and takes his arm and holds on for all she's worth but he is suddenly gone!

She wakes up. She has a death grip on her husband's arm causing him to wake with a start

"Hey Kate…you OK?"

She releases her vice grip but continues to hold him close "I'm good…I am really good"

"Why are you holding my arm like I were a prisoner trying to escape?"

She looks at her own hand then releases her fingers slightly "Sorry…"

Castle sits up in bed and leans on his elbow "Kate…there is something going on and it has been going on for a while and I am concerned." He stops talking giving her an opportunity to respond

"Nothing" she lays her head back on his shoulder

"OK Kate. This has been happening for a little while. Are you having nightmares?"

She nods her head in affirmation

"What kind of nightmares?" He is showing his true concern for her

She gets out of bed and moves toward her dressing area

"Where are you going?" Rick is obviously concerned about his wife

"I'll be right back. " she continues into the closet behind. A minute later she comes back out with a box. Castle can tell that It is not a new box. The cardboard is yellowed and brittle

"What's this?" a very worried husband asks

She is looking at the box. "You remember when my cousin Sofia moved out, I went to my old apartment to move out the last of my personal items and move them into storage before we rented it out again?"

"Right. You did that one day I had a meeting at Black Pawn"

I had forgot about this" she indicates the box she is carrying "but when I went to the locker, I saw the box and brought it back here" Kate sits down om the bed beside her husband and begins opening the lid "You remember when we first met, I could not stand you and wanted you gone?"

Castle is becoming a little more worried and tries to add levity to the conversation "I know you acted like that, but admit but…you couldn't resist me back then"

Kate's face is still fixed "Babe…you know I was mad at the mayor for forcing me to let you follow me"

Accepting what she is saying is the truth Castle nods in understanding

I had decided to cover all my bases. Protect myself from possible retribution and gather proof of why I needed you to be gone…so…" she reaches into the box and comes out with a journal "I made notes of ALL the inapposite things you did, so when I finally had had enough of you hanging around, I had demonstrable proof you needed to be gone from the 12th and more importantly, gone from my life"

Castle takes the book and flips through the first few pages. Each one had a date and time, just like evidence notes. He sees her distain for him in every word in every note she had written.

After only a just few pages he looks up to his wife "You really did hate me. Didn't you?"

"Not hate, but I did want you out of my personal life"

"Kate. I don't understand" he is flipping across multiple pages detailing his playboy ways. Calling prostitutes, interrupting her interrogations…and! Coming in, bragging, after a wild night of sex with his ex-wife, Meredith

Rick is very concerned about this document "Kate. I don't know what to say. I mean that WAS me a long time ago. A long time before I came to fall in love with you and…"

She halts him with a touch to his arm She points to the back of the journal "Look behind the last page"

He flips open the back cover and a letter falls onto his lap. He opens the yellowed page and begins reading the note from Mike Royce

As he nears the end of the page Kate reaches over and places her hand on his arm. "I had pushed you away, any way I could "She takes a deep breath "I tried to keep you at arm's length, but I couldn't get rid of you. You would not go away and was always there. Most of the times, helping me. But in the mean-time everyone saw I had fallen in love with you…. including Royce"

She points to the letter "The last line Mike's words grabbed my heart back then"

Rick looks at the letter and continues reading.

'It's obvious that you and Castle have something special and you are fighting it. But believe me, risking out hearts is what it's all about. You don't want to look back on your life and wonder…What IF?'

Rick looks to Kate and sees a small tear drifting down her cheek. He reaches up and wipes it away

"Babe. With you, my life has been more than I ever dreamed it could be."

"I know, But, after looking back and reading about our early relationship, my dreams were filled with the nightmares of the 'What IF's' that Royce spoke about. I saw what he meant with those words and i didn't like it" Then taking a deep breath "I am so happy in this life. I'm so sorry that I almost lost this…" she points between them

Rick stops her "Don't be sorry. I ended up with more than I deserved. It all went as the universe planned. With you being the love of my life"

She leans in to him "I love you babe"

"Back at ya"

After the briefest pause, she gets out of the bed and moves toward the closet "Will you help me put this away?"

He walks up behind her as she steps up on the short step ladder "Let me just put this away…hold my legs"

.

.

.

.

She goggles and looks back over her shoulder with a smile on her face "CASTLE"

"HUM?"

"I believe I said LEGS…. that is NOT my legs"

"It's just your legs are so close to your other bits"

She slides the box on the shelf, then turns and steps back down "Would you like to go back in there" points at the bedroom "and discuss ALL my other bits?"

GU!P!

* * *

 **That is a wrap.**  
 **Strike the set**


End file.
